Pirates of the Caribbean Love Is Not A Victory
by obliviongates
Summary: I know you've seen stories like this before, two girls from our time get sent into 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and one of them falls for Will and the Other for Jack...but what if that doesn't happen in this one. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

1Pirates of the Caribbean;

Love Is not A Victory March

Chapter One-Finding Out Who We Are

It was a bright June day at the small, but lavish town of Port Royal, located on the island of Jamaica. Everyone was going about their business as usual. The merchants carried carts of the boats loaded with spices, rum, silks, wood, dresses, gems-just about anything anyone could hope to have. The shop keepers waved to passerby's getting their attention to come look at their shops. Young ladies walked around the town, or sat at cafes, gently talking to one another about whom was seeing whom and things to the like.

As I gazed down at this town from more than a hundred feet in the air, I felt something stir inside of me. Something good was going to happen today, a new adventure. I looked up above me and saw the golden portal close. (You see, I'm a world hopper, some one who uses portals to travel to other worlds which can be games, books or movies) But I wasn't alone, I had came here to this world with my friend Elli, but as I looked around, I saw no sign of her.

Suddenly my eyes widened as I realized that I was falling towards the roof of someone's house!(The portal drops us from more than a hundred feet in the air, very painful) I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hard crash through the wooden roof.

And it came, quickly.

A young man was working intently on a sword in his blacksmith's shop, when a loud crash interrupted his work. Startled, the man turned around and saw a young woman laying on the dusty floor of his work shop. He gazed down at her, puzzled. Turning his gaze upwards, the man looked through the newly made hole in the roof of his work shop and wondered how the woman had fallen through his roof. He looked down at her again. She wasn't familiar at all. He hoped he might've recognized her from town, but he did not. 'She must be new here', he thought to himself, 'but where did she come from?'

The woman had long gold hair tied back loosely with a black ribbon and a very pale complexion. Her eyebrows and eye lashes were the darkest thing about her. The man guessed her to be about 22 years old and she was rather small for her age, she was no taller than 5'4. Another curious thing about her(other than crashing through his roof) was that she was wearing trousers and a white button up shirt instead of dresses and corsets, the latest fashions for women.

The man wondered if she was still alive, for she looked perfectly still as she laid there on the work room floor. He knelt down beside this new stranger and closed his broad hand around her thin white wrist. As he held her wrist, feeling for a pulse, the man noticed a strange blood red brand on the inside of her wrist, it was just a simple letter 'P' and the man wondered what it stood for. Where had she come from? Some far away island perhaps? Maybe she came from Europe, which would explain the extreme pale color of her skin.

He began to wonder if she came from England, his home land. Well, he would just have to wait for her to wake up and then she could explain herself and why she had crashed through his roof.

He let go of her hand and stood up, going back to his work, waiting for this strange girl to wake up.

He did not have to wait long though, for not but five minutes after he began working, he heard a soft groan behind him. The man turned around and saw that she was sitting up and rubbing her head, wincing as she did so. She looked up at him and her glassy green eyes, which were already large and heavy lidded, widened even more, giving her pale face an expression of utmost confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked, her soft voice full of worry.

switches to first person. sorry

I looked up at the man standing before me, he had dark brown hair that was tied back neatly and deep brown eyes. He also had very tan skin and was quite tall. Everyone is taller than me. Or maybe it seemed like that because I was sitting on the ground...He was very handsome though, in my opinion. But all of this was not enough to make my worry subside, I didn't know who he was or where I was or even...who I was. What was my name? Oh God!

"Where am I?" I asked the man again since he was just staring at me and not answering my question. And I knew he was not staring at me because I was stunningly beautiful. Oh, I'm not ugly, but I'm not pretty, just plain.

"In Port Royal, don't you know that?" He replied, now staring at me like I was stupid. Just great. Thankfully that's not the first impression I give off all the time, it's just right now I could not remember anything about myself. Memories flashed through my mind and I knew they were mine because I was in most of them, but I couldn't name any of the people or places. I began to panic, what was I doing here all alone in a work shop with some guy? Did he do something to me? He better have not.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing old pirate type clothes. So that gave me some detail as to what time period I was in, but I still wasn't calmed.

"Who are you and what am I doing in here?" I demanded, standing up and dusting myself off.

"I was hoping you could tell me that and my name is Will Turner." The man replied."I'm..." I trailed off, trying to think of my name, but nothing came to me. I had to make up something. God, how did this happen? How could I just forget everything about myself? "I'm...Jordan." I replied at last.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Will asked me, smiling a little. Wow, he has a nice smile.

"Hey, Jordan can be a girl's name to and blame my parents, they gave it to me." I replied. That was a lie though because I did not even remember my parents or even where I had come from. I just woke up and found myself in this work room. "Alright, so let's back up here. I'm in Port Royal, which is where?" I asked Will. He was really looking at me odd now. Great, if I didn't feel like an idiot earlier, I felt like one now.

"Port Royal is in Jamaica." Will informed me.

"JAMAICA!" I screeched. "How the bloody hell did I get in Jamaica! I live in America!" I shouted.

"America?" Will repeated, surprised.

"Yes America and why am I wearing these clothes? What time period is this?" I asked him.

"It's the 17th century." Will replied.

"How did I get here?" I moaned.

"Are you alright?" Will asked. What a stupid thing to ask, I'm in hysterics here and he asks me if I'm alright.

"No I am not alright, I don't remember anything about myself, my name, my parents-anything." I snapped. Will looked a little hurt. Oops. "Sorry." I murmured softly.

"It's alright." He assured me. The work room was silent after that and he seemed to be thinking about something rather important. "Would you want to stay here since you don't know anything about yourself or about Port Royal? You probably hit your head too hard when you fell, but your memories will come back soon, so do you want to stay here in the meantime?"

I looked up at him surprised, no one had ever been this nice to me before.

"You really mean it?" I asked, wondering if he was just messing with me. But he nodded and smiled at me and I knew he was telling the truth. Even though I just met Will, I already trusted him. "Alright then, I'll stay. Thank you so much Will." I said cheerfully. He nodded and smiled, turning back to his work. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

back in time(half an hour or so)

Elli plummeted out of the clear blue sky, feeling the cold wind whip about her. She looked below her and saw the sparkling ocean below her. In the middle of this ocean, a tiny little boat sailed along. From Elli's bird's eye view, it looked like the boat had a hole in it. Elli came nearer and nearer to the boat and then panicked as she realized that she was heading straight for the pathetic thing.

Elli began hoping that there weren't many people on the boat.

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow sighed as he gazed about the quickly sinking boat. He had borrowed it from Anna Maria, a good friend of his, but a vicious pirate. She was sure to keel haul him if she ever found out what happened to the boat he 'borrowed' from her.

He dismally glanced at an old wooden bucket, grabbed it and proceeded to bail the water out of the boat. It was no use, the boat was sinking faster than he could bail. Jack threw down the bucket and as soon as he did, a young woman crashed through the boat and into the water. Jack stared at the hole she had made stupidly, as if he didn't believe his own eyes.

Which he didn't, how could someone come falling out of a blue sky? Jack looked up and thought he saw a faint golden circle of light, but he paid no heed to it. He crept towards the edge of the boat and peered into the water. Where had the girl gone? As if answering his question, Elli broke through the surface of the water and latched onto a side of the boat.

"Help me up." She gasped, glaring up at Jack who was now staring at her stupidly. So he wasn't imagining things, a girl really had crashed through his boat. Well, Anna's boat. There! That was the excuse he could give her, some girl fell out of the sky and crashed her boat! "Hello!" Elli snapped. Jack blinked, startled out of his random thought train and offered her his hand, which she gladly took and he pulled her up into the boat.

"Who are you?" He asked. Elli sat down and crossed her arms over her wet shirt, hoping Jack wouldn't notice, but he did and smiled a little.

"My name is Elli and you are?" Elli asked, not smiling back.

"Me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love." He replied. Elli rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me love." She commanded.

"Where are you headed, more importantly-where did you come from?" Jack asked, ignoring her comment.

"Somewhere far away." Elli replied. "And I'm looking for my friend Ari."

"Vague aren't we and where is your friend?" Jack asked.

"I wish I knew. Where are you headed Jack?" She asked in reply.

"One thing love, it's Captain-savvy?" Jack replied, once again ignoring her. Elli found herself greatly frustrated by this man and she barely knew him.

"Right, right. Now answer me Captain, where are you headed?" Elli asked again. If Jack made her repeat herself for the third time she would smack him so hard that you could see the mark.

"I'm headed to Port Royal love." Jack replied and continued to bail water out of the ship. "Maybe your friend is there."

"I told you not to call me love and I hope Ari is there." Elli muttered that last part to herself. We had come to this world together, at the exact same time and yet she didn't know where I was. But sometimes the portal purposely drops us at certain places. Elli really didn't want to spend most of her time looking for me. "Your boat has a hole in it." Elli suddenly pointed out, just to be annoying.

Jack stopped his work and glared up at her.

"I know that love." He replied. Elli stood up in the boat as did Jack.

"Call me love one more time or I'll-" Elli began.

"Or you'll what?" Jack cut her off, smirking. He liked to see Elli frustrated for some reason, it was entertaining.

"I was getting to that until you interrupted me. Maybe I should just swim to Port Royal." Elli suggested, her voice rising.

"Maybe you should love." Jack agreed and pushed her overboard. Elli's eyes widened as she fell into the water. He was so rude! No civilized person would do that to her, or anyone for that matter! But she had a feeling that Jack wasn't civilized. Elli popped up out of the water, glared over her shoulder at Jack and then began swimming with powerful strokes to Port Royal.

It was almost evening when Elli saw the town of Port Royal. Her arms were aching and felt like they had 50 pound weights strapped to them and every stroke sent pain shooting through her tired body. Elli's anger with Jack had not subsided, it only grew worse the closer she got to Port Royal. The nerve of him! How could he treat her like that? Elli hoped she never met Jack or anyone like him in the future.

She would soon learn though that the future has different plans.

Elli reached the shore of Port Royal and threw her sore, tired body down in the soft, warm white sand, falling asleep in an instant.


	2. Strangers that Are Too Friendly

1Chapter Two- Innocence Can Be A Crime

A/N Ah, here I am again...writing...even though I have no reviews yet! sobs Anyways; on with the show!

Disclaimer; I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I may be a good writer, but I am not that good! Feh.

Oh, and another thing, I forgot to say that this story is dedicated to my friend Elli(you thought I made her up didn't you?) Well I didn't and this story(and the sequel) are dedicate to her. I love you Elli and this better make you smile!

Ok, now here goes.

As Elli lay on the beach, a young woman and her maid walked along the shore line, enjoying the mid day sun, when they came across Elli. The young lady rushed forward, frightened that the girl might already be dead, her maid was right behind her. The dutiful maid knelt down beside Elli and touched her neck, looking for a pulse. After a couple of tense moments, the maid found it and stood up, sighing.

"Oh the poor girl, why, she's not dead Ms. Swann-she's just exhausted." The maid assured Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. Elizabeth was a well mannered young lady of 20 with soft blond hair and warm brown eyes. She was loved by everyone who knew her, because she was so kind and caring. All the men in Port Royal hoped to wed her one day, or at least catch a glimpse of her walking down the cobble stone roads. Elizabeth would smile brightly at them as she walked past, but she never stopped to talk with them, for she only had one man on the back of her mind these days and that was Will Turner. (Which is why I would grow to hate her.)

"Well Linda, let's take her home and care for her." Elizabeth suggested, bending down to help Linda carry Elli to their carriage. "Father won't mind." Elizabeth added. Linda nodded at her mistress and they both carried Elli away to the carriage.

Not but ten minutes later they arrived at the house. Elli was still asleep, laying on the seat. Elizabeth and her maid climbed out of the carriage as soon as it stopped, not bothering to take the coachman's hand. Before Elizabeth could open the door, her butler, Charles, opened it.

"Why miss, whatever is the matter?" He asked, having seen her running up to the house outside the window.

"Charles, never mind that for now. Linda and I found a poor young lady laying by the shore and we brought her with us in the carriage. We don't know where she came from or anything like that, but we're going to let her stay here for a little while." Elizabeth explained rapidly.

"Yes miss." Charles replied, nodding.

"Could you please carry her in while I talk to father?" Elizabeth asked and was delighted when Charles nodded again and walked out to carriage.

Charles scooped Elli up in his arms and carried her into the house as Linda followed him anxiously, hoping she was going to be alright. Charles laid her down in a large bed in a room right next to Elizabeth's. He walked out of the room, wondering about this strange girl. Linda remained in the room to take care of Elli. She took off Elli's clothes, which were wet and( also the kind of clothes I was wearing) then pulled a light night gown on her slim frame.

After she was done with all of that, she heated a pan of coals and slipped them under the covers to keep Elli warm and prevent her from catching a cold. Linda smiled at Elli softly and left the room, closing the door.

It was late in the evening when Elli woke up, finding herself in a soft, large satin bed.

"What the..." She murmured, sitting up slowly. Elli looked around and found that she was in a large, well furnished room with a tile floor, a wooden chest of drawers with delicate glass bottles and figurines on them and a silk changing screen in the far corner of the room. How did she get in a place like this? She expected to still be laying in the sand by the ocean.

A click startled Elli out of her thoughts as she looked over to the left to see that a young woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes was standing in the doorway.

"Oh good, you're awake." The woman said softly and crossed the room while Elli eyed her suspiciously.

"Um...not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Elli asked as the woman came and stood at the end of her bed.

"Oh, how impolite of me, I am Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter and you are in his house." She replied.

"Of course, I should've figured that." Elli muttered to herself and then smile brightly at Elizabeth who returned the smile, not realizing that Elli's was fake.

"We found you laying by the ocean, so we decided to bring you here." Elizabeth explained. Elli nodded.

"Well, um... my name is Elli and thank you for that." Elli replied.

"You're welcome Elli and you're also to welcome to stay here as long as you need. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, there's a dress on your bed for you to wear today." Elizabeth informed her, motioning to the bed. Elli nodded again and Elizabeth left, her soft foot steps fading down the hall. Elli looked at the bed and saw the dress. She wrinkled her nose disdainfully at it and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering where I was and how she got in this.

After she was done changing, Elli walked down stairs to the kitchen. There, over a dinner of rice and duck, Elli became acquainted with the governor. She thought he was nice enough, a little dense, but other than that he seemed like a nice man.

After Will was done working for the day, he led me down the roads to his home. He laughed when I told him I thought he lived in the work room. He said it felt like he lived there because of all the time he spent there, but he told me that he lived in a small little house down the road.

As we walked down the road, I saw people staring at me and I wondered what they were thinking. Some young ladies whispered to themselves about me. Even though they were trying to be quiet and discreet, I still heard them. Mostly they were just curious, wondering where I came from and I would tell them if I could, but I couldn't even remember my real name.

Will stopped in front of a small, quaint little house and looked at me, seeming embarrassed about something.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked him softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me brightly.

"Oh, it's just I'm afraid my house is a little small and isn't anything much." He replied. I laughed.

"Come on now, you worry too much. It'll be fine." I assured him. He nodded and unlocked the door, holding it open for me. I looked at him surprised. Once again, no one had been this nice to me.

"Thank you." I murmured and walked in the house. He closed the door behind me as watched me carefully as I looked around. There was a small bed pressed against the far right wall and a fire place at the back wall with a small couch placed close to it. There was also a little table in the left corner and that was about it.

I still thought it was fine. I didn't mind small houses at all. Even though I don't remember much about myself, I knew I wasn't rich either.

Will walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing. He was tired, today had been a long day for him. I was tired as well, so I joined him on the couch as well, but I sat on the far end, afraid of being too close to him for some reason.

"So, you don't know why you came here?" Will asked me after awhile. I shook my head.

"No, but I think it had something to do with you." I replied.

"What do you mean? What could you help me with?" He asked, looking at me as I looked at the wall.

"I don't know." I replied at last. "I guess we'll both have to find out." I smiled brightly.

After having a meager dinner(Will once again apologized for it not being much) We went to sleep because we were both worn out from today's excitement. Will was sleeping on the couch and I on the bed. Despite the fact that I was dead tired, I was still staring at the ceiling, wondering about things. For instance, things about me, who I was and if I would ever get my memory back. And I started to wonder about Will too and why he was being so nice to me. I really liked him though, he was a nice person.

I just wondered if I would be able to stay with him after my memories returned.

Jack was sitting beneath a palm tree near the shore line of Port Royal. It was safe here instead of staying at an inn because he was pirate and even if the townspeople didn't know this, he still felt comfortable outside under a blanket of stars.

Ever since he met Elli, he couldn't seem to forget her and he began wondering about her and regretting the fact that he pushed her out of his boat earlier today. He really did feel guilty for that, which was a rare thing, because Jack hardly ever felt guilty for the things that he did. He wondered where she was now and if she would remember him, just like he remembered her. Jack closed his eyes and sighed, trying to forget about Elli, telling himself that he didn't care for her, but the truth was that he did.


	3. Swords and Swanns

1Pirates of the Caribbean; Love Is Not A Victory

Chapter Three; Pirates Ye Be Warned

A/N Woot! I would like to thank Captain Ammie Sparrow, Redberry Greenleaf, Jinxeh and Elli for reviewing! hugs By the way, I bet you didn't expect what happened in the second chapter did you? Haha, I told you this story was different. And you thought I was lying, you should always trust dishonest people! And to answer your questions Jinxeh, Elli and Jordan are two normal girls, expect for the fact that they have powers that they learned of at a wizarding school, (something like Hogwarts) And yes, they were born with their powers, even though their parents do not have powers and they like to world hop, which is how they got here.(if you're confused about world hopping, if you've ever read A Wrinkle In Time, it's like tesseracting, but with a porta) And they originally live in America, but they travel all over the world and to other worlds.

I was the first one up in the morning, even though I was probably more tired than Will. I looked over at him laying on the couch and suddenly I felt an odd stirring in my stomach, my heart felt lighter, but not in a bad way. In fact-it was really pleasant. I flushed a little and looked away, thinking Will wouldn't want me staring at him while he was sleeping and I really didn't want him to think of me as more of a freak than he already took me for.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up and stretched, feeling my back pop. Ow. I staggered over to the kitchen table, making breakfast for Will and I, it was the least I could do since he was letting me stay at his house for free. Come to think of it, I shouldn't be doing that, I should find a job to pay him back for letting me stay here. I have a very strong conscience and now it was nagging at me for staying here without giving Will any kind of payment. (don't take that the wrong way)

I began wondering what I could do to get some money as I laid out the bread and jam.

"Good morning." I heard a voice call. I looked over my shoulder at Will and smiled.

"Good morning Will." I replied cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." He replied, also surprised by my good manners. It's not like Will thought I was brought up by heathens that taught me no sense of good behavior, it's just I wasn't like the normal ladies of Port Royal. "I have to run some errands at town today and I was wondering if you would like to come along." Will asked me as we sat down to breakfast.

"Sure, I wanted to go to town to look for a job." I told him.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Well, I feel bad for staying here without paying you, so I want to find a job so I can pay you back." I explained.

"That's very kind of you Jordan, but you don't need to do that." Will assured me. I smiled brightly.

"Oh I know I don't have to, but I want to Will." I protested gently, laying my small pale hand on his tan broad one. I felt that odd fluttering in my stomach again and took my hand away rather quickly. I started to spread some jam on my bread, acting like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"If it's what you really want..." Will replied. I nodded.

"It is what I want."

"Alright, we'll go after breakfast." He promised. I nodded again, smiling. Now my god damned conscience could leave me alone!

As Will said, we went out to town after breakfast. I began looking at everything intently, trying to get accustomed to it. I was going to be living here now and God only knows how long, so I best get used to this town. I felt very uncomfortable after awhile though, maybe it was because the townspeople were staring at me. I smiled back weakly, even though I felt like yelling; 'What, you've never seen a girl before?' I kept my tongue though and walked on with my head high. Nothing was going to upset me today.

But most of the people who were staring at me were trying to figure out how I was related to Will. They had never seen me around town and most people assumed that Will and I were either distant cousins or married. Most assumed we were married. And it wasn't out of the question either, Will was a very handsome man, most of the towns woman thought, and would most certainly marry him if they were of lower social status or if they weren't already promised off by their fathers to someone else.

I myself did not care or mind things such as social status, people were people. But I do have to say that I prefer hard working people such as Will, to higher ranking people who consider a full days work signing important documents or raising fine crystal glasses to their lips.

We arrived at a small bakery where a kind looking middle aged woman stood behind the main counter. Rows and rows of different kinds of bread stood stacked behind her and the whole bakery was warm and smelled like bread. She looked up at us as we walked forward and smiled.

"Hello Will, what can I get for you today?" She asked him kindly.

"Two loaves of bread please." Will replied, handing her a couple shillings. The woman took the shillings and called a young girl over to her.

"Mary, please bring me two loaves of bread." She instructed gently. Mary curtsied to the baker lady and then looked up at Will. Her young pretty face flushed a little and her blue forget-me-not eyes sparkled. "Oh, hello Will." She said softly.

"Hello Mary, how are you doing?" He asked politely.

"Fine, fine." Mary assured him, laughing gaily.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Will replied, still ever polite. Mary seemed at a loss for words, so she just smiled. I felt another stirring in my heart and this time it didn't feel light and happy, it felt dark and heavy. It made me feel uneasy standing here in the bakery with Mary and Will and I didn't know why. I also found it hard to breathe as I looked at the two of them."The bread dear?" The baker woman reminded Mary gently. Mary nodded and flushed deeper.

"Forgive me ma'am." She murmured and walked off farther into the bakery and I found it easier to breathe again.

"Now, Will-who is this pretty young girl, your wife?" The baker woman asked kindly, smiling even brighter at the two of us. If I was drinking any kind of liquid, I would've spit it out at that remark.

"Um...actually ma'am...I'm Will's cousin visiting from England. I have a busy life in England and can hardly find the time to travel here, but this year I made a special point to visit Will." I replied kindly. (Wow I'm good) The woman nodded, her smile faltering a little.

"I see, well-I hope you enjoy your stay at Port Royal." She said almost apologetically.

Just then Mary reappeared with the loaves of bread in her thin arms. She handed them over to Will and I saw her hands visibly shaking. Why was she so nervous around Will? I wasn't.

"Thank you." Will replied. Mary nodded and Will turned around and left the store, with me following him.

"Well, I'm going to go look for a job now, so you just head home and I'll meet you there in an hour or less." I said to Will as we walked back to his house. Will however, looked more skeptical.

"Are sure you're going to be alright, do you think you can find your way around?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"I think I'll be fine and I won't go far or be long, so please don't worry." I assured him and walked on down the street, Will watching me carefully for awhile before heading home.

I walked down the crowded streets, looking for a place that would interesting. I passed many shops selling various imports, but I wanted a place out of the sun and where they're weren't a lot of people.

At last I found a small bookstore crammed between two other stores, but that didn't change my attitude about the store, I still wanted to work there. I opened the door carefully and peered inside. Even though the store was quite small, the shop was crammed with bookcases and books were piled on every available surface.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered for me a long time, so I called then again and this time a woman in her early thirties appeared in the main room. Apparently there were other small rooms leading out of this main room. "Hello ma'am, I was looking for a job and I was wondering if there was anything I could do around here to help you out." I explained. "My name is Jordan...Jordan Turner." I held out my hand, but she didn't shake it, half of me didn't expect her to.

"My name is Mona and I haven't seen you around here before, how long have you been here?" She asked me. I told her the story I told the baker woman and how I was going to be living in Port Royal and that I really needed a job. She nodded when I was done, but still looked at me skeptically.

"I'll work very hard I promise, I just really need the money." I replied, still trying to win her over. She laughed a little.

"Don't we all need the money?" She muttered, shaking her head. "And speaking of which, I don't think you'll get much profit out of this business, hardly anyone comes by here."

"I don't mind." I assured her. She sighed and then nodded.

"Alright lass, you start tomorrow morning and I expect you to be here." She commanded. I nodded earnestly.

"I'll be here, I promise." At that I left the book store and raced back to Will's house. I couldn't wait to tell him my good news, hopefully it would make him smile because I really do like it when he smiles.

Elli woke up to the soft noise of someone shuffling around her room. She groaned as that same someone pulled open the curtains, letting the harsh Jamaican sun shine through the wide windows. Elli decided to stop trying to sleep and sat up in bed. She scanned the room, looking for the evil person who opened the curtains and let the sun come in. It was one of Elizabeth's many maids, Linda. She walked over to the end of the bed and gave Elli and small curtsey.

"I'm sorry to wake you miss, but Elizabeth asked me to fetch you." She explained. Elli groaned, so it was bloody Elizabeth's fault.

"I'll be down in a minute." Elli replied and laid back in bed, curling up again. Linda clicked her tongue.

"Now miss, a lady never stays in bed this late." She countered.

"And how late is it?" Elli asked, sitting up once again.

"Eight thirty, miss." Linda replied. Elli climbed out of bed and Linda motioned to the bath she had drawn for Elli, who slipped off her nightgown and climbed in. It was cold and Elli spent the better half of her bath trying to stop shivering. After Elli was done with her bath, Linda helped her into a petticoat, and then picked up the corset. Elli glared at it evilly.

"Oh no, I am not wearing that." She protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why ever not?" Linda asked in reply.

"Those things are evil, they squeeze the life out of you! How can people stand wearing those?" Elli demanded.

"Did you not wear corsets where you came from?" Linda asked.

"Yes, we did not wear corsets, so why start now?" Elli asked in reply.

"You'll get used to them miss. You're in Port Royal now and you best learn how to do things our way." Elli rolled her eyes, but gave in. She turned around, took a deep breath and held it as she felt Linda doing up the laces on her corset.

Elli looked out the window and began wondering where I was. She knew she had came here with me, we both stepped through the portal at the same time, but now we were separated. She really hoped to find me soon, who knows what kind of people I might've run into.

"There you go miss." Linda said, finished with the corset. She then helped Elli into a deep blue dress and found some shoes for her to wear, because Elizabeth and Elli were roughly around the same dress and shoe size. And even though Elizabeth's dress and shoes were a little tight on her, Elli didn't complain, she didn't want them to have to go out and buy new clothes and shoes just for her.

"Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Linda told Elli and left the room. As soon as she left, Elizabeth appeared.

"Oh Elli, you look so nice in that dress, it really matches your eyes." Elizabeth gushed happily when she saw Elli. See, Elli has clear blue eyes, long brownish/blonde hair and a nice golden tan. She looked a lot different from the woman of Port Royal who were all a delicate shade of peach, but that didn't bother Elli.

"Thanks." Elli replied, looking at Elizabeth oddly.

"Well, today my father and I are going to a ceremony and we were wondering if you would like to accompany us." Elizabeth said.

"Um...no thank you, I'll just stay here, maybe go out and look around the town." Elli declined.

"Alright, well if you change your mind, the fort is right over there." Elizabeth replied and pointed out the window. Elli nodded and the two of them walked downstairs for breakfast.

I opened the door to Will's house and found that it was empty, he had gone. I looked around for a note or something, but there wasn't anything to tell me where he was. I began to panic, but then I had a thought, he was probably at his shop. I rushed up the street to the blacksmiths's shop and sure enough, I found him walking out of the shop and to a large, beautiful house on a hill.

"Will!" I called out and ran up behind him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"There you are Jordan. I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note, I didn't expect you back for a while." He apologized.

"It's alright, but I wanted to tell you something Will, I got a job already!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Jordan, where are you working?" Will asked.

"Oh, at a little bookstore." I replied. "My bosses's name is Mona, do you know her?" I asked. Will thought for a moment.

"I think so." He said, nodding.

"Now where are you headed?" I asked him, looking back at the large white house.

"The governor of Port Royal asked me to make a sword for him, so now that it's finished, I have to deliver it to him." Will explained.

"The governor asked you to make a sword for him? That's impressive, you must be really good." I said. Will looked down at me, surprised. He wasn't used to getting such praise for his work, most people didn't even know he made the swords, they thought it was Mr. Brown, the man who was Will's master for a long time until Will learned to do things all by himself and then Mr. Brown just started drinking more and more and paying Will less and less attention.

"Is it alright if I come with you or do you want me to go home?" I asked all of a sudden.

"I don't mind, besides, we're already this far." He pointed out. I nodded and we kpet on walking to the governor's house.

Elli finished her breakfast and was heading up the stairs to her room when the door bell rang. Elli paid it no attention and kept walking up the stairs. It wasn't for her anyways. Elizabeth was also walking up to her room to do some last minute touches on herself before the ceremony.

A butler opened the door and found Will and I standing in the doorway.

"Sir, I have the governor's order." Will said. The butler nodded.

"I'll go fetch him." He assured him and walked off. Will and I carefully stepped into the house and I carefully shut the door behind us. This house was so large and filled with delicate objects(like chandeliers) that I was afraid of touching anything. A loud snap startled me out of my thoughts and I wheeled around, paranoid. I saw Will holding a broken candlestick in his hands. I started laughing, I couldn't help it; the look on his face was so funny!

"Jordan, this isn't funny!" Will hissed. "What am I going to do with this?" I regained myself and began looking around for something to shove the candlestick in. I had better hurry though, because I heard footsteps above us and they were getting closer.

"Um...shove it in that vase!" I cried and pointed to a pretty China blue vase. Will did as I said and we both turned around again, acting like nothing was wrong.

We were just in time, because after five minutes the governor walked down the stairs and over to us. I began praying that he wouldn't notice the candelabra.

"Good day sir, I have your order." Will said and laid the slim green case on the table. He opened it and took out one of the most beautiful swords I had ever seen. He began explaining the sword to the governor using a lot of terms that I did not understand, but promised to learn.

Will then flipped the sword through the air, a trick that startled me out of my thoughts. I marveled at how graceful he was with a sword and I wished I knew how to use one. Maybe I could get him to teach me.

"Well done," the governor was saying, "the Commodore will be very pleased. Do pass along my compliments to your master." Will was wearing a smile on his lips until the governor said that last part. His smile faltered and he looked hurt, but quickly covered it.

"I shall, a craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated." Will said with a strained voice and a fake smile on his face. I gently laid a hand on his arm and he turned and smiled at me a little.

Just then all the attention in the room was snatched away and directed towards the stairs where Elizabeth was walking down the grand stair case, coming to grace us with her presence. (obvious sarcasm)

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." The governor said, smiling at his daughter. But Elizabeth completely ignored her loving father and flounced over to Will. I instinctively backed away. Being around people like her made me uncomfortable, but for some reason, she made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Will, it's so good to see you again!" She cried happily. "I had a dream about you last night." My eyes widened as did the governor's and Will's. Oh no she did not go there.

"About me?" Will finally replied. She nodded.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" She asked. I started to wonder if she was purposely trying to make me feel bad. That was ridiculous of course, she didn't even know me, but I still couldn't help feeling angry. I felt jealousy stirring in my heart again and I wondered why. Why was a feeling jealous towards all these girls that knew Will. Why was I jealous? I didn't love Will, so why would I feel this way?


	4. Pirates Ye Be Warned

1Pirates of the Caribbean; Love Is Not A Victory March

Chapter Four-Pirates Ye Be Warned

A/N: Arrg! Woot, yeah. I would like to just take the time to once again thank Elli and Jinxeh for reviewing, they've reviewed for every chapter so far and that really means a lot to me. I would also like to say, that even though I am writing this story, a lot of the funny scenarios and witty lines come from Elli. This is _our _story and if she wasn't in my life, I doubt this story would even be here, so thank her, not me for this. Okay, next chapter! Sorry it was so suspenseful, but I only do that cause I want you to read more! (I only hurt you because I love you!) Never mind, inside joke.

"Elizabeth, we really should be going." The governor said, breaking the stillness of the room. I looked up at him. He was my savior! I really did not want to be in this house any longer with Elizabeth and Will looking at each other in an almost loving way.

"Good day Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said crisply and stalked off out the door, following her father. I wondered why the sudden change of her attitude. Will and I also walked out the door and I looked over at him as he looked at Elizabeth's carriage driving away. For a minute I thought I saw her look back at him, but maybe it was just me.

"You like Elizabeth don't you?" I asked rather gloomily.

"What makes you say that? I'm going back to the work shop, do you want to come?" He asked, changing the subject, but I was not confused, I can handle two subjects at once.

"Yes, I'll come and I know you like her, because you were staring at her." I replied and followed him down the street.

"I was not." Will protested, but he was smiling a little.

"Yes you were- like this." I replied and put on a blank face. Will nudged me playfully.

"Don't tease." He said, smiling brighter.

"I'm not teasing, I'm telling you the truth." I countered. But I wished I was lying, I wished Will hadn't been staring at her in that way, because I could tell he loved her, it showed in his soft brown eyes. I was just a friend to him, nothing else and that made me wonder what he was to me.

Elli was pacing quickly up in her room. In the course of the last ten minutes, she had managed to trip over the skirts of her dress eight times. She tripped again and scowled as she picked herself up off the floor. She went and sat down in a nice rosewood chair pressed up against the far wall, deciding there was no way in hell she could trip if she was sitting.

Elli leaned her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She was nervous for many reasons- for one thing, she still did not know where I was and for another, she found herself thinking about Jack Sparrow, who so rudely pushed her out of his boat. Elli had no idea why she was thinking about him, except for the fact that she was just remembering how god damned annoying he had been, especially when he smiled at her. Because, when he smiled at her, it had made her nervous and made her nervous still and she wondered why. And it was annoying her!

But...even though she hated him and his annoying smile, she had to admit that he was quite handsome and his smile was more bright and charming than annoying.

Elli decided not to worry about it anymore. He probably didn't remember her anyways and she should just forget about him too. Now Elli felt bored just sitting up here in her room. She looked out the widow and saw that it was a very bright and beautiful day outside, so she would go out to town just like she told Elizabeth she would. Elli stepped out of her room and down the stairs. Linda saw her from where she was cleaning in the dining room and stopped her.

"Where are you going miss?" She asked, draping her cleaning cloth over her arm.

"Out." Elli replied vaguely and stepped outside and closed the door before Linda could say anything else.

Ell walked down the street, looking at everything around her. She was so glad for the fresh air and blue sky, because she felt like she was slowly suffocating in Elizabeth's house. As Elli looked around at all the stores and people, she thought she saw a small pale girl walking down the street to a blacksmith's shop. Elli looked at the girl closer and thought she recognized her, but before Elli could confirm this, the girl was hidden in the crowd of people and Elli decided she was just seeing things.

Suddenly Elli crashed into someone-hard. Elli backed away from the person and rubbed her head.

"Ow... I'm sorry." Elli groaned and looked up at the person she slammed into. Elli turned pale and sprang five feet backwards, it was Jack!

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both shouted at the same time. It seemed that everyone in the town of Port Royal grew quiet and stared at the two of them after hearing that remark.

"I'm trying to stay away from you! I was hoping I would never see you again!" Elli shouted, ignoring the stares and whispers. She felt her face flush though as she remembered what she was thinking about this morning. How could she have been thinking about him, HIM! Of all people, why Jack? He was once again smiling and Elli tried not to flush a deeper shade than she already was. "Now what's your excuse for being here?" She asked, changing the subject. People began to disperse, deciding to leave the two of them to whatever weird conversation they were having.

"Stealing." Jack replied in a low voice.

"Of course." Elli huffed and pushed past him, but Jack grabbed her by the wrist gently and she turned around. "What?" Elli demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You never told me your name." Jack said softly. He looked really serious and sincere for once instead of cocky and frustrating. Elli swallowed hard and then looked up at him.

"Elli." She replied, wrenching her wrist free and stalking down the street. Jack watched her go, smiling a little to himself.

Will and I sat on the floor of the workroom, eating a small lunch together. We hadn't said much at all today and this worried Will. Usually I always had something to talk about, something interesting or even pointless, but I had never been this quiet before.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked and laid a hand on my knee. I almost chocked on my apple.

"I'm...I'm fine." I stammered, looking up at him and then away quickly.

"Are you sure, you've been quiet all day." He replied. I was silent for a long time, staring up at the sky through the hole I made in his roof.

"Well, it's just that I remember coming here with a friend, but I can't remember anything about her, what she looked like, her name or anything." I said softly.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked. I shook my head and bit into the apple again. After we finished, Will got up and grabbed a sword from off the racks he had to hold them.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him, standing up as well.

"Everyday I practice with a sword for a couple hours." He reply. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

"No." I replied, glum.

"Well, I'll teach you." He said, handing me a light, beautiful sword with a intricate pattern engraved on the blade and handle. I took it from him and my fingers grazed his hand slightly as I did so. I felt my skin tingle a little and I gripped the sword firmly to make it go away.

Will began teaching me the basics and as he did so, all the memories of sword fighting came back to me, because in our world and other worlds, Elli and I had fought many people with all kinds of swords, using all kinds of techniques-basically we were masters when it came to sword fighting. Will wondered how I had improved this quickly and I tried to explain, but he still looked at me questionably for the rest of our practice.

I was just as confused and worried as he was. Where did I learn all those things, how did I become this good? What was happening to me?

Elli grew tired of walking around the town and she really didn't want to return to Elizabeth's house, so she thought of going to the fort where that one ceremony was being held. The only problem was, she hadn't really paid attention to Elizabeth when she explained where the fort was, so now she was hopelessly lost and confused. Eventually Elli found herself at the docks where two British guards stood. If anyone knew where the fort was, it had to be them. She proceeded to walk to the deck where they were standing guard over this one sleek ship, but at the same time she saw Jack walk over to them.

Elli rushed forward.

"Howdidyougetherethisfastwhatareyoudoing?" Elli demanded. Jack looked at her confused, she had said that all in one breath.

"Um..." Jack began, but was cut off by one of the guards.

"I'm sorry you two, but no civilians are allowed on this dock." He informed the two of them.

"I'm terribly sorry, if I see one, I shall inform you." Jack replied and attempted to walk past them, but Elli tugged on his sleeve.

"You idiot, you're a civilian!" She hissed.

"I know that love, how stupid do you think I am?" Jack asked her and smiled again.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Elli asked in reply and smile evilly at him. At that, Jack became frustrated.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met! Why do care what I'm doing here anyways?" Jack shouted.

"You're the frustrating one, you pushed me out of your boat!" Elli replied.

"That's because _you _were frustrating _me_!" Jack countered.

The guards just stared at the two of them, not wanting to interfere in case they got in trouble for it. Just then a loud splash interrupted everything. Jack, Elli and the two guards rushed to the edge of the docks, scanning the water. A large ripple broke across the water's smooth surface and Elli felt a powerful shock go through her.

I suddenly put down my sword and looked off to the left. Will watched me closely, wondering if I heard something. I closed my eyes for a minute and then opened them slowly.

"Are you alright?" Will asked me softly. I just nodded, not even looking at him.

Before Elli knew what was happening, Jack had dove into the water to save the girl who had fallen in, seeing as how neither of the guards could swim. After a minute or two, Jack surfaced, but was pulled under again. He surfaced once more and swam up to the dock, handing the girl to the guards. Elli looked down at the girl and realized it was Elizabeth.

"Is she okay?" Elli asked, but didn't seem too concerned.

"She's not breathing!" One of the guards answered her.

"Oh." Elli replied causally and looked up at the sky. It was turning darker by the minute, the sun was completely gone and a strong wind had picked up. Elli furrowed her brow. Something was happening.

"Move!" Jack commanded and produced a knife. Both of the guards eyed him warily, but he just cut open her corset and Elizabeth coughed up the water that had filled her lungs. Something caught Elli's eye and she looked back down at Elizabeth. She was wearing a large golden medallion around her neck. Jack noticed it too, for he took it in his tan hand, staring at it intently.

"Where did you get this?" He said in an soft voice.

Just then Elizabeth was helped up to her feet by no one else than her father and then whole atmosphere changed, becoming even more uneasy. Jack looked slightly worried, but covered it quickly.

"On your feet." The Commodore commanded, pointing the beautiful sword Will had made at Jack's throat. Jack held up his hands in submission and stood up.

"Shoot him." The governor ordered, helping Elizabeth into his coat. Elli looked at Jack, worried.

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried, breaking out of her father's grasp. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" The Commodore held her gaze for a minute and then turned to Jack, moving the sword away from his chest.

"Well, I believe thanks are in order." The Commodore said, holding out a hand. Elli sensed something was wrong and quickly pantomimed slashing her throat, the universal sign for danger, but Jack didn't see her and grasped the Commodore's hand firmly. Before Jack could pull his hand away, the Commodore grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up, revealing a letter 'p' and a tattoo of a sparrow flying over the ocean.

"Well, well. Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company did we, pirate?" The Commodore proclaimed triumphantly. Jack winced, this was the very thing he was trying to avoid. Then a thought hit him. It was all Elli's fault! If she hadn't distracted him, he could've been out of this town by now! "Captain Jack Sparrow is it?"

"I prefer Captain, if you please." Jack replied. The Commodore looked around.

"I don't see your ship." He replied.

"I'm in the market-as it were." Jack countered.

"These are his sir." One of the loyal guards said and handed the Commodore Jack's affects and began looking though them.

"No additional shot nor powder." The Commodore noted as he looked at Jack's pistol. "A compass that doesn't point north..." Elli snickered at that and Jack glared at her. The Commodore pulled out Jack's sword and smiled at him. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack replied smartly.

"Hang him." The governor said.

"Fetch some irons." The Commodore ordered and a guard came forward, handcuffing Jack.

"No!" Elizabeth cried. "Pirate or not this man saved my life." She said, standing in front of Jack.

"One good deed does not make up for a life time of wickedness." The Commodore said to Elizabeth in soft, patient tones.

Jack sighed, getting irritated. "Though it seems enough to condemn him." He suddenly cut in.

"Indeed." The Commodore replied. The guard finished with Jack's handcuffs and stepped away from him.

"Finally." Jack sighed and wrapped the chain of his handcuffs around Elizabeth's neck. Everyone took a step forward(but Elli).

"No!" The governor cried.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said and smiled. "Commodore, my effects please-and my hat." The Commodore glared at Jack for a minute, but he looked in Jack's amber brown eyes and knew he was serious. He handed Elizabeth Jack's affects and Jack spun Elizabeth around so she was facing him. "Elizabeth, if you would be so kind." He said and smiled at her. She glowered back and began strapping his effects on him. "Easy dear." Jack murmured.

"You're despicable." Elizabeth hissed.

"Sticks and stones dear, you saved my life, I saved yours-we're square." He turned her around again and looked at the guards. "Gentlemen, my lady...you'll remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said and pushed Elizabeth into the arms of the guards. He turned around, kicked a lever, causing a cannon to fall down and crash into the docks. Jack grabbed a rope that pulled him up onto a beam with a rope running off of it. He used his hand cuffs and slide down the rope like a zip line. He was aware that the guards were shooting at him, but he paid them no heed.

Jack landed on the ground and took off running, disappearing from Elli's view. The Commodore and his men ran after Jack, leaving Elli, Elizabeth and the governor alone.

"Are you alright dear?" The governor asked, looking at his daughter.

"I'm fine, are you alright Elli? He didn't hurt you did he?" Elizabeth asked, turning to Elli.

"Um, no-I'm fine." Elli replied.

"Oh, your dress is ripped." Elizabeth said, leaning forward to look at the sleeve of Elli's dress, which was indeed torn. Elli looked down at her sleeve and her eyes widened as she saw the letter 'p' on her bare arm. Elizabeth's eyes widened as well.

"You're...a pirate too..." She whispered.


	5. My Encounter With Jack Sparrow

1Chapter Five-My Encounter With Jack Sparrow

A/N I've gotten so many more reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far-Elli, Jinxeh, Captain Ammie Sparrow, Jack Sparrow's Secret Luver and the rest of you. You guys are the best! Thanks!

"Um...about that..." Elli began, shifting her weight, trying to think of how to word this.

"Father, please don't send her to the gallows, she's done nothing wrong so far." Elizabeth suddenly pleaded, turning to her father. Elli stared at Elizabeth in disbelief. She was actually defending her! Elli expected Elizabeth to stand by her father on this one. Then again, Elli had seen the way Elizabeth had looked at Jack with such interest. It seemed that she had a fondness for pirates that her father did not have.

The governor fell silent for a few minutes, thinking about what do to about all of this, but at last he gave into his daughter's wishes and spared Elli from the gallows. Elizabeth clasped Elli's hands and smiled at her fondly.

"There, no harm done." She said cheerfully. Elli nodded weakly, not knowing what to think about all of this. "Come, let's go home." Elli trudged after Elizabeth and the governor, beginning to think that she would rather be hung at the gallows than die and slow, horrible death at Elizabeth's house. Elli wasn't fond of the rich life either and she was sick of wearing these damn dresses and corsets!

Elli then looked down at her pirate mark and wondered why she had it. Usually when we go to worlds, we acquire certain attributes that apply to the world we're in, but she wondered why she was to be a pirate in this world. (It's confusing.)

I was now all alone in the workroom. While Will and I were sword fighting, I accidentally got too close to him and cut his arm with my sword and although he had cleaned the wound, it was still bleeding so he had left to go to his house to find a roll of bandages. And I was left alone in this creepy workroom. It was still early in the afternoon, so the sun lit up parts of the workroom, but there were a lot of dark corners and a lot of beams and pillars for people to hide behind.

I knew I shouldn't be afraid and normally I wouldn't be, but right now I was in a strange, different town, all alone in a workroom and I didn't even know half the people that lived here. That was enough to unnerve me.For a long time I sat on a small wooden crate, studying the workroom and drawing pictures in the sand with my slender fingers. I heard nothing but the utter stillness of the room and the beating of my heart, until the sound of the door opening interrupted the silence. I hopped up off the crate, thinking that it was Will at the door, but to my sheer dismay and slight horror, it was not Will, but a man with dark hair and deep amber eyes.

I immediately grabbed my sword, holding it firmly. You would think I would find reason to be frightened now, but I was not. I felt a confidence in me as I held the sword, knowing I could defend myself and believing that this man could not harm me.

"Who are you? " I asked in a cold, strong voice.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, lass and you are?" He asked in reply. I didn't answer, instead I studied my new opponent. He was fairly tall with deep amber eyes and long dark hair that was twisted into dread locks, strung with a couple odd trinkets and tied back with a bright red bandanna. He wore an off white shirt, a pair of old trousers and worn brown boots. I knew that he did not live in Port Royal, he was too different, too strange for their taste, but I think I admired him for that and I wondered where he came from.

"Are you from the sea?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute and then nodded.

"Aye, that I am. I'm a pirate, lass. I thought you would've guessed that." He replied.

"No need to be mean-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have my reasons, but the main reason I'm here-in your shop is because I need to get these off of me." He showed me his wrists, which were bound together with a metal handcuff. "I doubt you'll be willing to help an outlaw." He looked at me hopefully.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't know anything about things like that." I replied.

"Well then." He murmured and carefully pulled out a sword and I raised my own. Jack laughed and beat it aside with such force that it flew out of my hand and fell on the floor about three feet away from me. I went to grab it, but Jack raised his sword above his head and smacked the hilt against my head.

For the second time in the course of two days, I was knocked out cold.

As soon as I was out, Jack rushed over to the anvil and picked up a hammer. He looked over his shoulder, making sure that I wasn't getting up again and then began to break his handcuffs apart.

About five minutes later, Will opened the door to the workshop and found that I was laying on my stomach, out cold on the ground. He rushed over, letting the door slam behind him and knelt down beside me.

"Jordan." He whispered, shaking my shoulder gently. "Jordan." He looked around to see what could've cause me to be knocked out like this, but everything looked the same here. Except for the fact that there was a hat resting on the anvil. Will got up and walked over to the hat, reaching out to touch it when a sword smacked his hand away.

Will turned around and faced the man who was holding the sword. Instantly his whole being changed. His soft brown eyes turned cold and hard and his back stiffened. Anger visibly coursed through him.

"Did you do this to Jordan?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice. Jack looked down at me laying passed out on the floor still.

"What if I did?" He asked in a cocky attitude. Will looked at Jack for a minute carefully, taking in his strange hair and outfit.

"You're the pirate they're hunting aren't you?" He said in reply.

"You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack replied also looking at Will carefully and completely ignoring his question.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will snapped defiantly.

"Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on you record, so if you'll excuse me." Jack said in mock concern and turned his back to leave. While his back was turned, Will grabbed a sword and Jack turned around at that. A look of amusement shone in his amber eyes and he smiled at Will, revealing a couple gold teeth.

"Do you think it's wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack said in a warning tone. Will kept his sword right where it was.

"You threatened miss Swann and did something to Jordan." He replied.

"I only threatened your dear miss Swann a little and as for the other lass, she'll be fine." Jack assured Will, who didn't answer, but slashed at Jack powerfully. Jack parried quickly and came back with his own counter attack. Will came at Jack just as strong, forcing him back. "Very good." Jack noted as he and Will fought. "But how's your foot work." At this he proceeded to cross step sideways so that now he was closer to the door. He distracted Will, forcing him back a little and then dropping his blade. 'Ta-da." Jack murmured and then turned around, rushing for the door, but Will threw his sword towards the door where it stuck and wavered dangerously close to Jack who grabbed the handle to steady it. He pulled at the end of it, trying to dislodge it from the door, but it was stuck deep. Jack gave up, frustrated and turned back to Will, smiling in a strained way.

"That is a wonderful trick, but once again-you re between me and my way out and now you have no weapon." Jack pointed out and grabbed his sword from his sheath, for it was not his own sword that he had been fighting Will with at first.

Will looked around and grabbed a sword he was working on out of the coals of his furnace. He and Jack presumed fighting and sparks flew off of Will's heated sword as his and Jack's blades clashed together. Jack suddenly swung his free hand forward, causing his handcuff chain to pull Will's sword out of his hands. Will rushed over to the racks of swords and grabbed another two from it.

"Who makes all of these?" Jack wondered out loud as he eyed all the racks.

"I do." Will replied, slashing at Jack, who blocked it. "And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You have a lot of time on your hands." Jack noted. "I thought having a girl around here would kill most of that time...you're not a eunuch are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it." Will replied. Jack backed onto a teeter-plank. Will followed him and managed to lodge Jack's blade into a high beam above them. But Jack just knocked him off by kicking up a loose board and smacking Will with it. Jack tried to climb up and free his sword, but he fell down on the teeter-plank as soon as Will stepped on it. Will was thrown onto the high rafter above where he climbed onto one of them and cut a load of barrels, causing them to fall on the teeter-plank and throw Jack into the rafters as well.

They fought up there in the rafters for awhile until Jack tried to escape again by flipping down onto the ground, but Will beat him there. Jack kicked Will's sword out of his hands and grabbed a bag of sand, pouring the contents on him. Will covered his eyes and when he looked up again, he saw Jack laying on the floor, knocked out. Mr. Brown smiled up at Will and to make matters worse, the British guards burst into the workroom, surrounding the unconscious pirate.

"Well..." The Commodore said triumphantly. "This is the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." He commanded his men. They nodded and carried him away. The Commodore thanked Mr. Brown and left. As soon as Mr. Brown passed out again, Will rushed over toe again, for I was waking up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, helping me up. I looked up at him with a very confused look in my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him in a panicked voice.


	6. The Curse Begins

1Chapter Six-The Curse Begins

A/N Ha! I like leaving off at cliffhangers, I'm sorry! Well, Elli has now registered on and so she'll be writing some new stories soon I hope! Promise me you'll go check out her stories, it may take her a while to come up with a story, but go check it out when she has one and be patient with her if she doesn't update quickly, trust me-her stories are worth reading. (I'll tell you as soon as she has a story up)

Will looked down at me in disbelief. How could I have lost my memory again? I sat up and looked around, not seeming to recognize anything. I then looked at Will and started laughing at the shocked look on his face. He looked at me strangely, wondering if I was alright and that made me laugh harder.

"I'm just kidding." I gasped, as I laughed.

"What?" He demanded.

"I was just messing with you, I really didn't lose my memory again." I replied. Will took a deep breath, glad that it was just a joke. He would've still let me stay here, even if I lost my memory again, but he was glad that he didn't have to re-teach me everything I had already learned.

"How did you get knocked out?" Will asked.

"How did you get dirt all over you?" I asked in reply, touching his face with a finger and pulling it away, showing him the brown dirt on his face.

"Oh, I got in a fight with a pirate." Will answered, attempting to quickly wipe the dirt off his face. I stood up, looked around for a cloth, found one and knelt next to him again.

" Here." I said and handed it to him. "What a coincidence, I got knocked out by a pirate." I replied, picking up our conversation again. "Did yours have a red bandana in his hair?" Will nodded. "I wonder what he was doing here. I wonder where he came from." I said softly. Will looked over at me sharply.

"Why are you so interested in pirates?" He snapped, standing up and helping me up to my feet roughly. I looked up at him shocked. Had I offended him somehow?

"What's wrong with being interested in pirates?" I asked him softly.

"They're out laws, they cause nothing but trouble." He replied, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Well the pirate that was in here didn't seem that bad. He just knocked me out when he could've killed me for getting in his way." I pointed out.

"It could've been worse." Will shot back, looking at me sternly. "He could've..."

"Raped me?" I suggested helpfully.

"Yes." He muttered softly, looking flustered about something. I laughed lightly and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, you don't need to worry about me." I assured him. "I'm twenty two years old.

"I can't help it." He admitted. I smiled brightly, feeling those odd, light feelings in my heart again. I leaned forward and pulled him close to me, catching him in a tight hug.

"And I care about you too, but don't spend all your time worrying about me." I commanded gently. Will remained motionless for a couple seconds, but then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He was surprised at my sudden actions. Will had never been touched in such a loving way for a long time. He pulled me closer to him and tightened his hold on me.

I took a deep breath and ended up breathing in his scent. At that, my heart threatened to stop beating and my lungs were closing up. I couldn't breathe standing this close to him.

Will felt me grow stiff as he held me and he wondered why I had become so uncomfortable, I was the one who hugged him after all. But he let go of me and I took a couple steps back, catching my breath and giving him a soft, apologetic smile. Will looked a little confused, but he didn't say anything, he just turned and went back to his work.

I sat down on the crate again and watched him work. I asked him questions, trying to learn more and he answered them all, being patient. But no matter how interesting Will made the art of sword making, I still became bored after awhile and we were just silent now. As if reading my mind, Will looked over his shoulder at me.

"If you're bored, you can go back home. I won't be here much longer." He said softly, although something in his eyes said he wanted me to stay.

"It's alright." I assured him. I stood up, grabbed a sword and began practicing on my own. Will looked at me, still wondering how I became so good so fast, a fact that I was wondering as well. Suddenly I felt something pulling inside me, like something in my heart and soul was pulling me towards something outside. I set the sword back in it's place and walked over to the window and opened it slowly, as if I was afraid of letting something in. Will watched me carefully, noticing that I looked really intent on something.

All I saw was a strange black dog running down the alley way into the thick fog.

"Does it always get this foggy and cold around here?" I called to Will.

"No, why?" He asked, coming to join me at the window. I gestured outside and he furrowed his brow at the gathering gloom. Will said nothing though and neither did I, but that pulling feeling in my heart was growing stronger and the strange thing was that it was the same feeling I had earlier today. What was calling me?

Elli sat in her warm satin bed drawing, when she heard Elizabeth and Linda talking in her room. Elli set down her paper and pencil and climbed out of bed, crouching near the wall that separated her and Elizabeth's room. She leaned close to wall to hear them better. (She was bored and had nothing better to do)

"You've had a very hard day haven't you miss?" Linda murmured as she slid a pan of coals under Elizabeth's bed.

"Well, I knew the Commodore would propose, but I must say I wasn't ready for it." Elizabeth replied.

"I meant being threatened by that pirate-it must've been terrifying." Linda noted, surprised at the bravery of her mistress. Elli snickered lightly to herself. Jack? Terrifying? Hell no.

"Oh yes, I suppose it was." Elizabeth mused. To Elli she seemed to rather enjoy it-after all, Elizabeth had lived a sheltered life and she was much more innocent then Elli, so she wasn't used to threats and outlaws, but Elli was and she was quite sick of it by now.

"But the Commodore proposed." Linda sighed. "Fancy that miss, now that's a smart match if it isn't to bold of me to say."

"It is a smart match." Elizabeth said in a dull voice. "He's a fine man."

"Well that Will Turner-he's a fine man too." Linda murmured softly, as if afraid of being scolded, Elizabeth heard her though.

"That is too bold." She said, looking at Linda sharply.

"Begging your pardon miss, it wasn't my place." Linda apologized and left the room.

Elizabeth laid back against the headboard, fingering a gold medallion around her neck and thinking of Will, while Elli stood up and crawled into bed, thinking of how to get out of this house. Luckily her salvation would come later that night, unlucky for Will and I though.

Will was asleep by now, but I was still awake. I had asked Will if we could stay in the workshop tonight and he had agreed to it, but not without asking for my reasons. I told him that it was already so dark and foggy outside that it would be hard to get home and I was really tired. But I couldn't sleep at all, I couldn't even close my eyes with out opening them five seconds later. The problem was Will and these strange feelings in my heart. One half of my heart felt scared because whatever was causing that weird feeling like I was being pulled to something was growing stronger(that's why I just wanted to stay here to avoid going outside) And the other half was troubled about Will.

I couldn't seem to forget how close he had been to me when I hugged him. I was also surprised because I didn't expect him to hug me back or pull me closer, but he did and that made me wonder about things. Such as-did he not like Elizabeth anymore. A large part of me hoped not and yet another part of me hoped that he did because I was afraid, afraid of my own feelings and afraid of the feelings he might have towards me.

Which lead to another question-did I love Will?

Over the black waters a ship with tattered black sails stealthily to the small Jamaican town of Port Royal. The captain stood out on deck, his cat like yellow eyes gazing at the town greedily, knowing somewhere that the child of Bill Turner slept. One of the crew members came up to his captain.

"Orders captain Barbossa?" He asked gruffly.

"Load the cannons." Barbossa replied, while stroking his pet monkey which was perched on his shoulder.

My soul searching was interrupted by cannon fire from outside. At once I sprang to my feet and went to rouse Will, but he was already up. He rushed to the door and jerked it open. I went and stood next to him, gazing out at the town which was incredibly chaotic. People fled to shelters, but were still not safe from the merciless cannon fire from a ship with black sails that sat off shore. To make matters worse, row boats full of pirates came sailing to the town. The pirates hopped out of the boats and began throwing the town into even more chaos. Women ran away screaming as pirates chased after them, grabbing their nightgowns. Children ran crying for their mothers and the sounds of laughter, shouts, screams, crying, gun shots, breaking glass and cannons filled the air.

I looked at Will. "What are we going to do?" I asked him softly, doubting that there was anything we could do. He ran back into the shop, grabbed a hatchet, two swords and ran back over to me, handing me one.

"Let's just help out the best we can." He replied and ran out of the shop and into the chaos. I followed him, gripping my sword tightly. The first thing I ran into was a pirate of course. He smiled at me in a way that I didn't like very much, so I raised my sword to chop his head clean off his shoulders, but he raised his own sword to challenge me.

Will looked behind him at me and then ran off to meet a pirate who was chasing after some poor little boy. Great, the one time Will isn't worried about me is the one time I need him and want him to be.

I ignored him for now though, knowing that he was just going to end up distracting me and I fought the pirate back with all the strength I had in me. But all my strength wasn't enough, for I was either really weak or this pirate was really strong-it seemed like there was no way of beating it. As I fought my opponent, I felt that weird pulling in my heart again, but now it was the strongest it had even been. I laid a hand on my heart to make it stop-I felt like I was going to be literally dragged towards wherever it was pulling me if it didn't go away.

At last I managed to beat the pirate's sword away, where upon I stabbed it through the heart with my own. It fell onto the ground and I ran on, looking for Will. I caught up with him and we fought back to back while townspeople rushed around us, too frightened to even help us.

Elli woke up suddenly to someone knocking on the door downstairs. She climbed out of bed and walked down to the landing, wondering what exactly was going on. One of the butlers walked towards the door and suddenly Elli had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No!" She shouted, but the butler didn't heed her. He opened the door to be faced with a pirate.

"Hello chum." The pirate said and shot the butler who fell to the floor. At once the pirates looked up and saw Elli on the landing.

"Get her!" The one who shot the butler cried. Elli turned and ran to her room, but tripped and fell. She heard the pirates rushing up the stairs and quickly she picked herself up and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. No sooner had she locked it, the pirates began banging on the door, trying to force it open. Elli looked around, panicking. What was she to do now?

She looked straight ahead of her at the balcony. A wild thought crossed her mind, but Elli had to go for it, the pirates almost had the door open. Elli ran forward, flung open the balcony doors and vaulted over the railing, not caring how far down the drop was or what awaited her at the bottom.


	7. P' is for Pirate

1Chapter Seven-Sailing Away

A/N Sorry! I was down in San Antonio over the weekend at a French competition. My school sucked. Oh well, it was still fun and I met a guy that looked like Johnny Depp from 'Benny and June.' Woot! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did! Je suis une petite crab!

Elli had landed in a tree. A tree! Of all things, it had to be a tree. Actually, she was caught in the tree, as she jumped over the balcony railing, her long nightgown had snagged on an out stretched branch and here she was, hanging from a tree by means of her nightgown.

Elli felt the blood rushing to her head and tried to free herself before it got any worse, but before she could do anything to free herself, a soft ripping sound filled her ears and Elli fell to the ground with a loud thud. She lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath, finding it hard to breathe from the pain in her chest.

At last Elli managed to get to her feet, groaning and breathing heavily as she did so. As soon as she stood up, she looked down at her nightgown to see how bad the damage to it was. On one side it was almost normal length and on the other side it was ripped up to her thigh. Elli shrugged, at least nothing indecent was showing.

Elli looked back at the mansion for a minute, realizing that she had just left Elizabeth in there to fend off the pirates on her own, but Elli shrugged again and ran off for the town. Going back into the mansion would be a plead for death anyways.

The scenes that met Elli's eyes as she walked towards the town shocked her. People were running and screaming, trying to hide from the pirates and the cannons that were raining down upon the town. Hardly any buildings were still in tact, they were either burning or being destroyed by other means. The cries of a small little boy broke Elli's thoughts. She looked up and saw him standing in the middle of the town, frightened out of his mind and calling for his mother. Elli took off running, trying to reach the poor child before some vile pirate did, but to Elli's relief, his mother ran out of the crowd and swept him up in her arms, running off with him.

Elli sighed and then set about to taking care of herself. First of all, having a weapon or some other means of protection would help. As she looked around the town, Elli saw a blacksmith's shop out of the corner of her eye. She bolted towards it and flung the wooden door open. It was utterly still and quiet in the shop, although some of the sounds of chaos still were heard faintly. Elli crossed the room and began scanning the many racks of swords. There were many to chose from and Elli could've been there all night, but the fact that her life was in danger was enough motive to grab a sword and get out of there as fast as she could.

After taking care of that, Elli then decided it would be best to find better clothes than her muddy, torn, grass stained nightgown, but after observing the present state of the shops, Elli thought better of it and decided to get the clothes tomorrow if possible. Now the only thing left to do was find shelter and wait out the rest of this hellish night.

Elli looked off to the left where the harbor was and saw that (amazingly) the boats were untouched. After making sure no on was watching her, Elli took off to the harbor and climbed on board a sleek ship called the 'Interceptor' and found a cabin to stay the night in.

As I fought with the pirates, I noticed that they were exceptionally strong. And no, I wasn't pathetically weak, I was a strong fighter, but for some reason I couldn't seem to beat them as easily as I should be able to.

I had separated from Will again, we had agreed that it would be easier that way and although I told him not to worry about me, I couldn't help being a hypocrite and worry about him.

Finally I managed to stab my opponent through the heart and rushed off to find Will, my fear escalating. As I ran though, I saw a girl being dragged off by two pirates. I looked closer and saw that it was Elizabeth. She looked over at me, fear shining in her brown eyes and I saw her lips form the word 'help.' After seeing her I stood there in the middle of this chaos debating with myself. Should I help her? Should I let the pirates carry her off to whatever fate awaited her? Should I tell Will? As much as I didn't want to do that, I decided that I should.

"Elizabeth?" I heard Will call behind me. Or maybe I wouldn't have to tell him. He took off running and I followed him and over took him. I realized that whether I hated Elizabeth or not I had to save her, because she was what made Will happy and that's all I wanted right now, I just wanted him to be happy.

I looked behind me to see if he was following, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I started to panic, feeling like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. Backtracking, I began looking for him carefully, praying that I wouldn't find his body among the corpses of pirates that lined the streets. After a couple of nerve wracking moments, I saw him laying on the ground, knocked out I hope. I knelt down beside him and grabbed his wrist, searching for a pulse. I didn't find one and that panic returned. I couldn't lose Will, it would kill me. I laid my head against his chest and at last I found a faint heart beat.

I sighed deeply, relieved and sat back on my heels. As I looked down at Will laying on the ground, I realized that I did love him, I really did. It would've killed me if he had been dead because if you think about it, I really have nothing else to live for, no one else to live for, no one else that I care for as much as I cared for him.

But, I also realized that I could never tell him this, because he loved Elizabeth.

Dawn came quickly, making the sky a pale pink color and tinging the clouds a light lavender. It would've been a beautiful morning but the harrowing images of last night's events still lingered in the minds of the survivors and the dead bodies lining the streets and the awful stench the corpses gave off still lingered in the town.

I had been up most of the night, laying on the cold, hard ground pretending to be unconscious or dead so that the crazy, brainless, sex-deprived pirates would just leave me alone. After awhile though, the emotions pounding in my heart and the thoughts that were tormenting my mind were getting to be too much and I was seriously contemplating letting the pirates just killing me.

Those thoughts were forgotten though as soon as I felt Will stirring beside me. I sat up and he got to his knees, rubbing his head and wincing a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, how about you?" He replied, slowing getting to his feet. I followed suit.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine at all. Just being next to him was making a terrible pain in my heart form and grow. I wanted to hug him again, to touch him and have him make everything alright with me, even though he was part of the reason why I was in such pain. But, despite all that, I found that I couldn't make these feelings go away, no matter how much I blamed him for my pain, I still loved him.

Suddenly Will's eyes widened as if he remembered something.

"Elizabeth! She was taken by those pirates last night!" He cried suddenly.

"Yeah, I tried to help her, but..." I began. I stopped though as soon as I saw Will walk off to a small table where the Commodore, the governor and some officers stood poring over a map. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and pressed my hand to my heart, trying to make it stop, but I knew that's not what was going to make it stop. I followed Will reluctantly, now drawn to him.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth!" Will cried in a desperate, worried tone. I started wondering if he would be this worried about me if I had been the one who was taken. A large part of me thought not. He had Elizabeth, what did I matter to him?

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." The Commodore ordered dryly, not looking up from his map. One of the officers went to grab Will by the arm and drag him off, but Will snatched his arm away.

"We have to find her! We have to hunt them down." Will said.

"And where do you propose we start?" The governor cut in. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it with us." Will fell silent at that.

"That pirate-Sparrow. He said something about the Black Pearl." Murtogg added helpful. Everyone looked up and either gave him a look of surprise or annoyance. What was so special about this ship?

"Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it." Will suddenly exclaimed, seeming to be proud that he thought of a plan. The Commodore however just waved a hand, dismissing the thought.

"No, the pirates that invaded Port Royal left him in his cell, ergo they were not his allies. We will establish a likely course and..." The Commodore was cut off by Will's sharp voice.

"That's not good enough!" He cried, slamming the hatchet down into the table. I flinched and laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Mr. Turner," the Commodore began, dislodging the hatchet from the table, "you are not a military man or a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the time for rash actions." At that last remark the Commodore grabbed Will by the arm and yanked him out into the road. "Do not make the mistake in thinking that you are the only man here that cares for Elizabeth." He murmured and turned back to the governor.

Will stormed off down the streets to the prison and I had to run to keep up with him.

"Will! Hold on please!" I cried.

"Why are you following me anyways?" He snapped, not looking over his shoulder at me.

"Because-I-care-about-you!" I panted. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. I caught up with him and stood in front of him.

"What does caring about me have anything to do with you wanting to come with me to save her?" Will asked in a gentler tone.

"Just that. I care about you and I want you to be happy and you aren't when she's not here, so I want to help you save her." I replied. Will looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"What about your own safety?" He asked after awhile.

"That doesn't matter to me." I assured him. _'Because I love you.' _I added in my mind.

"Alright." He agreed after awhile and walked off towards the prison at a slower pace, allowing me to follow him.

We arrived at the prison and saw Jack laying on his back in his cell, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, you're the pirate that was in the blacksmith shop." I said and pointed to him. He sat up and looked at me carefully.

"Hey look, it's the little girl and boy that got me in this mess." He replied.

"Are you familiar with the Black Pearl?" Will asked, ignoring that last comment.

"I've heard of it." Jack replied casually, laying back down again.

"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded. Jack sat up again and looked at him oddly.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" He asked in reply. Will and I were silent at that.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except for those who already know where it is." Jack replied.

"Wow, how vague and not helpful at all." I muttered. Jack looked at me and Will smiled a little. I looked up, surprised. I didn't know I had said that aloud.

"The ship is real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will demanded, getting impatient.

"Why ask me?" Jack replied.

"You're a pirate." Will muttered, looking at the ground. Jack smiled slowly, amused.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself?" He asked. Will lunged forward and clutched the bars of the cell.

"Never." He seethed. Jack's smile grew wider and more amused.

"The lass standing next to you is a pirate if you haven't noticed, I can see her brand." He pointed out. Will turned and looked at me with a look of shock on his face.

"Is it true?" Will whispered.

"What?" I replied, worried. This was so wrong! How was I a pirate?

"Look at the inside of her left wrist." Jack put in helpfully. I looked down at my wrist and saw a blood red letter 'P' on it. Will saw it also and fixed me with such a hard gaze that I took a step back.

"You...you're a pirate...you never told me." He stammered, his voice shaking with anger. I shook my head furiously.

"I can't be a pirate, I didn't know what that brand meant until now, I swear." I cried, not wanting him to hate me. That would kill me too. Will sighed and rubbed his head as if it hurt.

"So you hate pirates, but you're alright with pirate girls-I see how it is." Jack said suddenly.

"You are not helping at all." I hissed, glaring at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"They took miss Swann." Will explained suddenly. I guess he was just choosing to ignore this whole ordeal, which was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time.

"Well, if you are intending to brave all, hasten to rescue her and so win fair lady's heart-you'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me." Jack replied casually. I sighed.

"You are so frustrating, why can't people just do a good deed and not ask for anything in return?" I demanded.

"If only the world were like that lass. But sadly, it's not." Jack muttered.

"I can get you out of here." Will interjected.

"How's that, the keys have run off." Jack replied dejectedly. Will looked irritated and I smiled a little. Jack would drive him mad.

"I helped build these cells." Will said, looking at the cell bars. "These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the proper application of strength and the right amount of leverage, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked out of nowhere.

"Will Turner." Will replied, looking like he wanted to ask Jack why he wanted to know his name, but he didn't.

"No doubt named for your father eh?" Jack asked another weird question.

"Yes." Will said.

"Hm, well Mr. Turner, I changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I will take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack then stuck his hand out through the bar.

"Agreed." Will said and pushed down on the table, making the cell door snap off it's hinges. I stared, wondering where he learned how to do that. I looked up at him and thought of how I could get on his good side again. He seemed really upset when he found out that I was a pirate and I wondered why he hated pirates so.

Jack had gathered his effects and was walking out of the cell. We followed him, walking a couple feet behind him. I tapped Will on the shoulder as we walked and he looked at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a soft voice, bracing myself for his answer. Will sighed, but then he smiled at me a little.

"No, I'm not mad at you Jordan." He assured me. I smiled brightly and hugged him quickly.

"Hey you two, this is no time for your various forms of affection. Hurry up now." Jack called over his shoulder at us. I let go of Will and we followed Jack, laughing at his choice of words. I looked at Will and smiled softly to myself. We were going on an adventure together and even though we were rescuing Elizabeth, I didn't think of it that way. Who knew what was going to happen while we were gone? Maybe Will would end up loving me instead.


	8. Sailing Away

1Chapter Eight-Sailing Away

A/N So, I'm back. Yea, I've been lazy and not updating, but oh well! What are you gonna do about it? You don't even know where I live. (Although in my last author's note I gave a big hint.) Now, I need to start responding to people's questions and such, cause I've seen other author's do it and I feel bad for not doing it, so-

TriGemini-Yes, Will is oblivious to Jordan's feelings, but that's all part of the drama and stuff. And I don't think he'll ever catch on cause guys are slow. Just kidding, they're smart sometimes and we love them(sometimes). Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh-To answer an old question of yours, yea, I do think Jack would knock Jordan out. (At least he's not like normal pirates who would just rape and/or kill Jordan) Cause what would you do if some stupid little girl was in your way? And I agree, I should make something bad happened to that damn, prissy Elizabeth. Thanks for reviewing! BTW, I love your story. You people go read it!

Elli-Yes, you can fly. Not really but that would be swicked! Love you! Thanks for reviewing!

Captain-Ammie-What did you not understand? Something in the story or what?

Will, Jack and I stood looking out at the blue harbor. Jack was gazing at the ships intently, trying to determine which one was the best.

"Are we going to steal a ship?" Will asked, a little apprehension showing in his voice.

"We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack replied and pointed to a large, magnificent ship called 'The Dauntless.'

"What does 'commandeer' mean?" I asked Jack.

"Nautical tem." He replied vaguely. I looked at Will, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, one question about your business boy," Jack turned to Will as he said this, "There's no use going unless you're willing to go all the way. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will replied, determination ringing in his voice. I winced a little after he had said that, feeling as if a little dagger had been pressed into my heart.

"Good." Jack said, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will muttered. Our present situation was this-we were walking on the floor of the shallow bay, holding an old wooden canoe above us. As strange and illogical it sounds, there was a scientific way to prove how to do this.

"Isn't it remarkable how those two traits often treat to coincide?" Jack replied, his voice echoing slightly because of the canoe.

I laughed lightly at that while Will was probably glowering, I would know because I was walking in front of him. I liked Jack already. He was smart, funny and quite mad at times, but that was alright, we were all mad at times. Will however, still didn't seemed to get along with him that well, but that was alright too because we were all going on this adventure together, so they would have to get along sooner or later.

It was silent for awhile until the snapping of wood broke the silence. I looked around, paranoid until I realized that Will had his foot caught in a lobster trap. I started laughing and Jack looked over his shoulder at us, staring at us as if we were idiots. I turned around and laughed harder as I tired to help Will free his foot.

After walking a bit more, we made it to the 'Dauntless.' Swiftly, we scaled up the back of the large ship, hopping over the railing and landing on the topmost deck. Curious, I looked down at the lower deck and saw five or six Naval guards standing there, talking-completely unaware of us three on the top deck, watching them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Jack was walking down to the lower deck, taking his time and walking right towards the guards as if he wanted them to see him.

"Jack!" I hissed, but he paid me no heed. Stupid mad pirate. I looked at Will, who shrugged his shoulders once more and followed Jack down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. Men. Yet I followed them, for what other choice did I have. Plus, I wanted to see how this would turn out.

"Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship!" Jack called in a clear, commanding voice. I rolled my eyes yet again, completely sure that Jack had lost all his wits.

"Aye! Avast!" Will cried, hopping over the railing and landing next to Jack, holding his unsheathed sword out before him. Everyone looked at him, confused. After a minute, the guards started laughing. I bit my tongue, trying not to laugh and look like a fierce pirate, but what Will said was funny, even though I had no idea as to what it meant.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow-savvy?" Jack asked, while pulling out a pistol and pointing it at one of the guards.

We then forced them into a small row boat, in which they began rowing for shore as soon as it hit the water. I sighed as I watched them go. Stupid sissy guards. Real men would've stood up to us.

The Commodore stood by the shore, gazing at more maps, when he saw something strange out the of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a small rowboat with five of his men on it, rowing towards the shore. The Commodore swiftly grabbed a telescope and clicked it open. Anger rose in him as he saw Sparrow and Turner trying to take the 'Dauntless.'

"Rash Turner, too rash." The Commodore muttered. He snapped the telescope close and turned sharply on his heel, commanding some of his men to follow him to the 'Interceptor.'

"Here they come." Will said softly, looking up from his work. He and I were set to the task of disabling the rudder chain, whatever that was. I learned in these last few minutes not to question Jack, just do as he said. But I started to wondering if it was wrong to trust him, wrong to think that he was different from other pirates who did not honor the promises they made. Maybe this was all some big trick of his that Will and I were caught in.

"Hide!" Jack suddenly hissed. I looked up and saw that the 'Interceptor' was almost upon us. Quickly, Will and I finished our task and followed Jack into a small, dark supplies closet. As soon as Will closed the door behind him, the closet turned pitch black and all was silent except for the loud beating of my heart in my ears.

"Ouch!" I yelped as someone stepped on my foot and another person elbowed me in the ribs.

"Sorry." I heard Will and Jack whisper.

The ship swayed gently and I heard at least ten different sets of footsteps out on deck, that had to be the Commodore and his men. I heard footsteps above us as well and realized that they must be searching the ship for us. Someone brushed past me roughly and the closet door was open, the harsh bright light blinding us.

"Come on." Jack muttered lowly and crept up on deck, looking all around us to make sure no one was there to see what we were going to do next. No one was on deck though, they must've been looking in the cabins or wherever else they thought we could hide. Jack walked over to the edge of the ship, looked up at the rigs and grabbed a long rope, whereupon he swung across on it to the 'Interceptor.' Will and I stared at him, wondering what he was doing. We already had this ship, why does he want a different one?

He sent the rope back over to us and Will motioned for me to go ahead of him. I looked down into the blue water, worried. It wasn't a long drop and the water probably wasn't very deep, but I was still frightened.

"Go on, it'll be alright." Will whispered. I nodded and clutched the rope tightly, kicking off of the ship hard. I landed on the other ship, falling on my ass and other than that, I was fine. Lastly, Will swung across and we cut the ropes that held the 'Interceptor' to the 'Dauntless.'

The Commodore noticed something was wrong and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see us sailing away on the 'Interceptor.'

"Load the cannons!" He commanded, walking down to the lower deck.

"Sir, we are to fire on our own ship?" One of the guards asked.

"I'd rather see it at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." The Commodore spat. The rest of the guards went about loading the cannons and waiting for the next orders.

"Commodore!" Another guard cried, running up to him. "He's disabled the rudder chain sir." The Commodore bowed his head in frustration, not believing that he was just outsmarted by a pirate, a no good pirate! What would the governor say to this?

"That was a good trick Jack." I said as I looked at the 'Dauntless,' which was growing smaller and smaller the farther away from Port Royal we sailed.

"Tis no trick lass, just part of being a pirate." Jack replied.

"It's nothing to be proud of either." Will muttered, thinking no one heard him, but I did.

"Why do you hate pirates so much?" I demanded, turning to look at him.

"Why are you so interested in them?" He asked in reply.

"Maybe cause I am one!" I cried.

"Hey, hey." Jack said, glaring at the two of us. "You shouldn't get on her about being a pirate anyways." Jack muttered that last part softly.

"Why not?" Will demanded.

"Never mind, forget it boy." Jack replied harshly, but Will was undaunted.

"And why did you agree to help me only after you learned my name at the prison?" Will asked, his voice just as harsh. "You knew my father didn't you Jack?" Jack sighed and turned his eyes heavenward for a moment before turning and looking at Will

"I knew him." He confirmed. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will and I said at the same time.

"No offense to anyone, but what kind of name is 'Bootstrap?'" I wondered aloud.

"A pirate's name. He was a good pirate and a good man. I swear you look just like him." Jack said, turning to Will again, who's eyes were flashing angrily.

"It's not true, my father was not a pirate!" Will cried. "He was a merchant sailor, a good man who obeyed the law." Jack rolled his eyes again, obviously annoyed by Will.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scalawag." Jack replied, sounding rather bored about the whole thing.

"My father was not a pirate!" Will shouted defiantly, pulling his sword from his sheath.

Elli groaned, waking up to the sound of two guys arguing."Arg, shut up." Elli muttered, climbing out of bed to tell them so. Wait a minute... Elli stood still, trying to remember what had happened last night. Oh yeah, she had ran and hid on this ship while the town was being invaded. But that still didn't explain why there were two guys arguing on the ship. Elli walked out on deck and the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer near the town, she was sailing on this ship to somewhere. The second thing she noticed was that a small pale girl was standing not but ten feet away from her.

"Ari?" Elli cried, rushing forward and me in a tight hug. Everyone turned and looked at her, as I tried to pull her off of me.

"Who are you? I think you have me confused with someone else." I said as I looked at the girl who had randomly attacked me. She had blue eyes and shoulder length blonde/brown hair and was pretty tan. Shelooked somewhat familar, but I just couldn'tplace her.Elli let go and stared with wide eyes at me for the longest time.

"Elli? What are you doing here?" Jack asked, throughly shocked to see Elli on this ship. Elli wheeled around and glared at Jack, her blue eyes flashing.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Nothing-I..." Jack began, but was cut off by Elli.

"Cause if you did anything to her, so help me..." This time Elli was cut off by Will.

"No one did anything to her." He began in a soft voice. "She fell and hit her head too hard and seemed to forget everything about herself, so I let her stay with me for awhile."

Elli looked at him for a minute, as if deciding whether she believed him or not, and Will was worried that she wasn't going to believe him, but then she smiled slightly.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Elli said.

"No problem." Will replied.

"I'm so confused, what's going on here?" I asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Jack muttered. Elli ignored him and turned to look at me.

"Well, right now we're going to help you get your memory back." She replied.

"Really? How?" I asked, enthused. I really wanted to know everything about myself again, I was tired of feeling so helpless and lost. (Even though part of me was glad because that was how I met Will.)

Instead of answering me, Elli pulled out her sword and walked towards me. Jack and Will immediately tensed, wondering what she was going to do. "Just hold still." Elli commanded gently.

"No! What are you doing?" I cried, backing away from her. As I backed away, I tripped over a rope and landed on the deck, hitting my head with such a force that it knocked me out.

"There." Elli said happily.

"Are you mad?" Jack demanded, staring at Elli in an odd way.

"No, cause if she hit her head hard enough, she'll have her memory back when she wakes up." Elli explained.

"And what if she loses her memory all over again?" Will snapped, thinking that this was all rather stupid. He wasn't mad at Elli, he was just worried about me. He bent down and picked me up, carrying me off to a cabin.

"What's his problem?" Elli muttered.

"Ah, he just care for the lass." Jack replied.

"Her name is Ari." Elli pointed out. They stood there on deck for awhile, an uneasy silence hovering over them, when Elli broke it again. "Where are we headed?"

"Tortuga." Jack answered while grinning slightly.

"I don't think I like the sound of that town." Elli muttered.

"Well if you don't like it-I can just push you off the ship again." Jack threatened.

"Hey, I was on this ship first." Elli reminded him.

"Well I'm the Captain." Jack countered.

"No you aren't." Elli shot back.

"Yes I am and you have to do as I say."

Elli snickered. "Like hell I will."

And thus their arguing went on while Will sat in a cabin, watching over me as I laid unconscious on a bed he had placed me on. He prayed to whatever was up there, that I would be alright when I woke up and most importantly, that I would remember him.

But I would never forget him, how could I forget someone that I loved so much- it hurt?


	9. Rum, Bad Luck and Propositons

Chapter Nine-Rum, Bad Luck and Propositions

A/N Aww, Ari and Elli finally found each other! Now that they're together again, who knows what kind havoc they'll bring! By the way, sorry if some parts of this are sappy/pathetic. I was listening to classical music. Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies-savvy?

TriGemini-Yes, I suppose the tactic Elli used to get Ari's memory back was a bit ridiculous, but it was the only thing I could think of right then and I was in a hurry to get the last chapter uploaded.(I have to share the computer with my family.) And my muse decided to abandon me...sob...but now it's back and so maybe this chapter will be better and yes there has been a lot of humor, but there will be some drama/angst, so don't worry and thanks for reviewing.

Jinxeh- Yeah, Elli is crazy...but she was just trying to help... "But I don't want to go among mad people." Alice said. "Oh, but you can't help that," replied the cat, "We're all mad here-you're mad, I'm mad..." "But how do you know I'm mad?" Alice asked. "Well you must be or else you wouldn't have come here." Answered the cat. -Alice In Wonderland

Elli-Yes I know you would never listen to Jack in your entire life...(evil smile)

So, here goes...

"Ouch..." I muttered as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Oh good, you're awake." I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Will sitting on the end of my bed. I smiled up at him brightly, but then winced when I touched the back of my head.

"Stupid Elli." I muttered darkly, remembering how she had tried to help me get my memory back. Will smiled, greatly relieved that I remembered everything again-it would've been really bad if I had forgotten everything about him and this whole adventure.

"So...did Jack ever tell us where we were headed?" I asked him.

"Oh, he said we were going to a town called Tortuga to look for a crew." He replied. I frowned a little at that.

"I don't think I like the sound of that place." I murmured and Will laughed.

"Elli said the same thing."

"She doesn't seem to get along with Jack too well." I noted, swing my legs over so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "But she's never really got along with guys like him, I don't know why though, he doesn't seem that bad."

"How long have you and Elli known each other?" Will asked. I sighed and thought back all those years(I was only 22, but I felt a lot older.)

"Um...I guess our whole lives." I replied. "She's my best friend and the only friend I seem to have right now."

Will smiled faintly, a little jealous because he never had someone he could call a 'best friend', someone he could confide in and care for. He never seemed to get along with other boys in his home town back in England People always thought it was weird that his father was gone all the time and Will tried to not to think about all the things people had said about him and his mother and father behind their backs.

Suddenly Will felt my hand on his. "Are you alright?"I asked, my glassy green eyes full of concern. He looked really sad about something and that hurt my heart as well, I can't stand to see the people I care about in pain or upset or anything like that.

"I'm fine." He assured me. I smiled and he moved his other hand to lay it on mine, but I took my hand away and stood up, once again finding it too hard to breathe being so close to Will. How was I going to survive this trip if I kept having these awkward moments with him?

The cabin door slammed open and we both jumped. Elli laughed from where she stood in the doorway. She crossed the room and gripped me by the shoulders, catching me in another tight hug. This time I had to thank her for her random timing.

"You're up! Are you okay? Do you remember your name? Do you remember me?" She asked, gripping me tighter with each question. Will laughed a little as I tried to push Elli off of me, no use.

"Yes..." I replied, my voice strangled. Just then Jack also burst into the cabin. Elli's whole being changed instantly. She let go of me and stood up perfectly straight, her blue eyes turned hard and cold. Jack noticed this and shot her a dark look.

"I haven't done anything to you so you can stop glaring at me like that, love."

"I told you not to call me that!" Elli shouted. I snickered and threw an arm around Elli's shoulders.

"Aw, but it's a cute nickname." I said. She snarled and shoved me away from her.

"Shut up!" She hissed. I laughed and ran up the stairs, going out on deck before she had a chance to throttle me. Will followed, deciding not to get in the middle of Elli and Jack's fights.

"Whatever you say love." I called over my shoulder. Elli took off one of her boots and chucked it at me, but I was already up on deck and it ended up smacking Jack on the arm.

"What the hell, I didn't do anything to you!" He shouted.

"You called me love! Now Ari will never let me hear the end of it!" Elli shouted back, also running up onto deck with every intention to throttle me, because I was still laughing. Jack sighed and shook his head as he watched Elli chase me around the deck while Will just laughed. This was going to be a very long and interesting trip.

We arrived at Tortuga in the early evening, we would've gotten there sooner, but Jack had to teach all of us the basics of sailing and such. Also he and Elli argued every ten minutes over the most ridiculous things. Actually, there were arguing as we sailed into the crowded harbor.

"Will you two year olds shut up?" I shouted over their raised voices.

"Look what you did, you made her mad!" Elli cried.

"That was your fault!"

I rolled my eyes and Will helped me lower the gangplank. I walked down it and Will followed me. Jack and Elli followed as well, still arguing over who made me mad. At least they were arguing about me!

As soon as we walked into Tortuga, Jack and Elli stopped fighting. Elli, Will and I looked around, curious while Jack just grinned as he looked about the familiar town.

Everyone in this town was hopelessly drunk and it showed. People were firing off their pistols at random people or things for no apparent reason while whores lined the streets and clustered around the entrances to bars. It was also incredibly loud, the shouts of drunks, gunshots, screams and breaking glass filled the air. The whole town also reeked of sweat, vomit, alcohol and other bodily fluids and I fought the urge to gag. Basically, it was the worst town I had ever been to.

"What do you think?" Jack asked us, while still grinning.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted. Elli rolled her eyes.

"Of course- he _had _to bring us to a god forsaken like this." She muttered. Jack heard her.

"You know, I don't think I like you very much." He replied.

"You think I care?" Elli snapped.

"Well, if every town where like this, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said, once again going on about how great this town was.

"Yeah cause it's full of prostitutes, I seriously doubt any one of them is without child." I said rather loudly. Will and Elli laughed while Jack glowered and stalked off down the streets purposefully as if he was looking for something or someone. We all decided to follow him, even though Elli would have rather ditched him.

As we walked down the streets, we were stopped by prostitute in a red dress that seemed to know Jack. And he seemed to know her.

"Scarlet!" He called, smiling at her, but she didn't return the smile and slapped him instead.

"I don't think I deserved that." Jack muttered, looking dazed.

"Sure." Elli muttered sarcastically. He glared at her, but before he said anything, another prostitute in a filthy white dress walked up to Jack.

"Giselle." He said happily, but Giselle did not look happy to see him.

"Who was she?" Giselle sneered in a thick accent.

"What?" Jack asked in reply, still dazed. That earned him another slap. Elli snickered.

"I might have deserved that." Jack admitted and stalked off down the road, trying to ignore Elli's teasing words. I rolled my eyes and pantomimed strangling Elli. Will laughed and laid a hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart beat quicken.

"They're not so bad." He said softly, still smiling.

"Feh." I replied, indifferent. A slightly uneasy silence hung between us and I felt the need to say something, something clever that would make him laugh, but before I could say anything, we reached our destination. Our destination was a pigsty with a man laying next to two pigs.

"I'm not even going to ask about that." Elli said, looking down at the man with obvious disgust in her eyes. Jack grabbed a bucket of water and splashed the man, which instantly caused the man to start and wake up, the pigs didn't seem to mind the water.

"Can't get a breather you slack jawed idiot!" The man shouted in a slurred voice. I eyed the dagger in his hand warily-drunks should_ not _be holding weapons.

"That was incredibly random." I muttered.

"Hey, he's cranky when he wakes up-just like you Ari!" Elli cried cheerfully. I stuck my tongue out at her which earned me a gentle punch in the arm.

"Oh, mother's love-it's you Jack." The man said in relief, recognizing his old friend.

"Did he just say 'my first love?'" Elli cried. (A/N-Elli really thought he that's what he said.)

"Oh my God! Jack, are you gay?" I shouted, a grin tugging at the corner of my lips.

"NO!" Jack shouted.

"Are you sure? You don't fancy Will or anything do you?" Elli asked. I laughed in spite of it all. Will also laughed, it was funny and Jack looked so frustrated.

"No, he fancies that guy." I said and pointed to the man in the pigsty.

"Oh yea, that's right." Elli agreed and smiled at Jack evilly.

"Shut up." Jack muttered and turned back to the man who was also smiling a little.

"What do you need Jack? Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a man who's sleeping?" The man said."Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack said. Elli and I blinked. I just barely followed that and the man looked confused as well.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man replied and Jack helped him to his feet and just narrowly missed being splashed with water, for Will had poured another bucket of water on the man.

"Blast it! I'm already awake!" The man shouted.

"That was for the smell." Will replied, putting down the bucket.

"Will, just water is not going to help the smell." I muttered. Will smiled a little and we followed Jack and his friend to this one tavern called 'The Faith Ful Bride.' It had a bride carved out of wood standing by the front and her hands were manacled. Lovely.

The inside of the tavern was more lovely than the outside if possible. It was jam packed, and yet more people kept pouring in. At least ten different fights were going on at once and pistols were being fired off left and right which made me paranoid. Whores were also packed in here, pushing their way through the crowd. Jack made for the bar counter and Mr. Gibbs made for a far corner in the tavern. Elli and I found our own table next to where Mr. Gibbs and Jack were to sit and Will leaned against the wall next to us.

Soon Jack returned with two mugs of rum and went and sat with Mr. Gibbs. Soon they were engaged in a serious looking conversation, but Elli and I paid them no heed because we were having our own conversation.

"So what have you been up to?" Elli asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing much." I replied. "How about you?" I asked and Elli went on to tell me about how she was trapped in the governor's house and how she hated Elizabeth. I didn't hear the rest of what she said because Will was distracting me.

Elli suddenly slammed her fist down on the table, making me jump.

"Ah ha!" She cried happily.

"Elli, what was that for, do you want to give me a heart failure?" I demanded.

"Well if you were paying attention to me instead of Will, I wouldn't have scared you like that." Elli hissed.

"I was paying attention to you!" I countered.

"What was the last thing I was talking about?" Elli demanded, folding her arms over her chest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Alright, so I don't know what you were talking about, but I can't help it if he's distracting me!" I shouted and motioned to Will, who was looking in the other direction thank God!

"You like him don't you?" Elli asked, grinning slyly.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Does he like you?" She asked in reply.

"Ouch. No he doesn't, he likes Elizabeth-the stupid bloody girl who's ass we're saving!" I shouted in frustration and slammed my own fist on the table.

"Wow, that's ironic." Elli muttered.

"Too ironic." I replied and walked up to the bar, needing wine or some kind of alcoholic drink that would make me feel less miserable, hey-if I drank enough, I wouldn't feel anything at all. I ordered my drink and walked back over to my table when I saw some ugly whore walking towards Will, who looked like he was trying to get away.

"Here kid." I said and shoved my drink into the hands of some random guy that walked past.

"Hey, thanks!" He called, I just nodded and walked forward. I ran ahead of the whore and wrapped my arms around Will's waist before she could touch him

"Sorry." I said sweetly to her as she glowered. I then wrapped my arms around Will's neck, seeing as she was not going away, just stood there watching us carefully. I heard Will's breath catch in his throat. "Play along." I whispered in his ear as I ran my fingers through his thick brown hair, my own heart beating loudly in my ears. I laid my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes as I felt him pulled me closer towards him, pressing me against him. I kissed him softly on the shoulder and opened my eyes, letting out a shaking breath, relieved that the whore was gone.

I looked up at Will and smiled softly. "That was close huh?" I whispered. He nodded.

"It was, thank you." He replied, just as softly. I saw Mr. Gibbs and Jack stand up, getting ready to leave and I turned my gaze back to Will who had still not let me go for some reason.

"Will, they're done. We better get ready to leave." I pointed out. And instead of pulling away from me, Will leaned forward, closing the already small distance between us. We were so close that if I leaned forward just a tad, I could've kissed him and I fought the strong urge to do this. He leaned forward though and almost brushed his lips against mine, but then he seemed to remember something and pulled away from me completely, taking his arms from my waist.

He followed Jack and Mr. Gibbs out of the bar and Elli walked up to me as I watched him walk off, confusion shining in my eyes.

"Wow, I seriously thought he was going to kiss you. I thought he loved Elizabeth." She noted.

"I don't know what he was thinking, I thought he loved her too." I replied.

In the morning, after we stayed the night in a filthy, rat infested inn, we stood on the docks before a line of men. We, actually Jack was searching for some good men to be on his crew. Quite frankly I thought they all looked rather mad and some of them were. There was Mr. Cotton, who had no tongue(and opened his mouth to prove it to us, as if we needed to see his stump of a tongue) and had trained his macaw parrot to talk for him and then there was this little midget and I seriously wondering how he could be of any help...maybe he was incredibly strong or something...

"What's the benefit for us?" Some one shouted as we looked at the rest of the men. Jack walked down to the sailor who had spoken up and we followed him, curious. Jack pulled off the wide brimmed hat that the sailor was using to hide his face and found that it was no man, but a pretty, black female pirate.

"Anna Maria!" Jack said cheerfully, even though he looked rather nervous. She smacked him hard and Jack winced.

"Hey! I like her!" Elli cried.

"I guess you didn't deserve that?" Will asked Jack softly.

"No, that one I did deserve." Jack admitted and Anna Maria nodded in agreement.

"You stole my boat." She hissed, emphasizing each word.

"Borrowed..." Jack attempted to correct her, but she slapped him hard again. Elli laughed, this was all so amusing to her. "Borrowed without permission." Jack corrected himself. "But I had every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't, did you?" Anna Maria cried.

"It was her fault!" Jack cried and pointed to Elli.

"What?" Elli shouted.

"What, she fell out of the bloody sky and crashed into your boat?" Anna Maria demanded.

"Actually yes." Jack replied. Anna Maria shook her head.

"You'll get another boat." Will cut in swiftly. "A better one." He smiled his unfailing bright smile.

"A better one!" Jack agreed, enthused.

"That one." Will said and pointed to the 'Interceptor.'

"That one?" Jack hissed and then noticed the whole group was watching us. "Aye, that one." He agreed. "What say you?"

"Aye!" Everyone, including Anna Maria shouted. They all raced onto the ship and we followed them, but Mr. Gibbs stopped Jack as he headed for the ship.

"No, no Captain, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, let alone three." He said, glancing at Anna, Elli and I.

"It'd be far worse not to." Jack muttered, looking Heavenward before walking on the ship as well. Will shrugged and followed Jack and Mr. Gibbs reluctantly followed him.

Now, I don't believe in Mr. Gibbs superstition about woman being bad luck on board a ship, but I knew one girl who was the cause of all our bad luck and she just so happened to be the girl I agreed to help save. Why couldn't Will have been the one to get amnesia when he was hit on the head?


	10. Closer

1Thanks to all my many new reviewers! You guys make my day!

blossomlite-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I can change your mind about stories that follow the movie cause some of them really are good and no it is not weird that you feel like you're in the story, that's how you're supposed to feel! Now you need to update your story!

Incubus2704-You're quite new here aren't you? That's okay, I'm new too, I just registered last month although I've been writing for years! And yes, Will should just forget about Elizabeth and love me! I mean Ari...ah, well you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh- Ari: Mauha! Will loves me in this story!

Elizabeth: No he doesn't.

Elli: Shut up you stupid bitch from hell, don't kill Ari's dreams!

Ari: Hey, it's not a dream, he really does love me! Maybe...damn you Elizabeth! (Kills violently.)

Elli: There!

Jack: You're kind of scary, love.

Elli: I thought I told you not to call me that! Do you want me to make you a eunuch too? (chases him with sword)

Basically, thanks for reviewing! Sorry Karolyn, but this is my story! BTW Update yours Jinxeh!

TriGemini- Thanks for your great review! I try to write this with as much humor as I can muster, but usually I'm better at writing angst/tragedy and so this chapter is a little more serious. Not overly serious, but just enough so that you can understand the characters a little more, maybe you'll figure out why Will didn't kiss Ari. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, you're great and you need to work on your stories!

Elli- Yeah I know I forgot. And please be nice to Jack, he's part of the humor too you know and remember that hate is just a stronger form of love! As always, thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Ten-Closer

Alright, maybe bringing woman on board _was _bad luck. Not but thirty minutes after we had left Tortuga, a raging storm had brewed out at sea, turning the sky midnight black and sending violent waves crashing against the ship and spilling onto the deck. I was holding onto the riggings with all my strength, trying not to be swept off the ship by the fierce waves. The whole crew were shooting dark looks at Elli, Anna Maria and I and I bet half of them were hoping I would let go of the riggings and be lost into the oblivious black ocean. They probably would've thrown me off the ship themselves, but Will was keeping a close watch on me, so they did no such thing.

I let go of the riggings and walked over to Will, helping him secure the mast. It was hard work and I was afraid that the waves would take me.(A/N: I have a horrible fear of drowning) But Will just looked up at me as we worked and smiled and somehow that made everything alright again. Will looked over his shoulder at Jack who stood at the helm, holding a compass in one hand and steering with the other. Will then looked at Mr. Gibbs who was working at his other side.

"How can we sail to an island that no one can find with a compass that doesn't point north?" He shouted over the howl of the wind.

"We're not trying to find north are we?" Mr. Gibbs hollered and then waded off through the water to talk to Jack. As soon as he left, Elli came and started working beside me.

"Jack is trying to kill us!" She shouted.

"What?" I shouted back, not able to hear her over the rushing winds.

"I said he's trying to kill us!" Elli cried.

"How do you know? This could just be one of his crazy ideas!" I protested. "Besides, the only person he wants to kill here is you!"

"Gee, thanks!" Elli shouted with sarcasm in her voice. I just smiled and went back to working.

"Should we drop canvas sir?" Mr. Gibbs shouted up to Jack who was intently looking at his compass and then out at sea.

"She can hold a bit longer." He replied.

"What is it that puts you in such a good mood?" Mr. Gibbs asked, noticing that Jack had a slight gleam in his amber coloured eyes.

"We're catching up!" Jack cried.

Indeed we were.

It was late at night and I was the only one out on deck. The storm had at last died and everyone was sleeping, exhausted from weathering the storm. I was deadly tired as well, but I was also too nervous to sleep, too many thoughts kept rushing about in my mind and it was no use trying to sleep when I was like this. So here I was, out on deck and admiring the striking view of the stars.

No matter how much the beauty of the night calmed me, I still felt so nervous. I felt that odd tugging feeling in my heart again and this time I knew it was energy, energy from some other force was calling to the energy in me and it had grown stronger the closer we sailed to the island. I had no idea where this energy was coming from, but it was close.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the ship, careful to keep my balance so I wouldn't fall in. My clothes had finally dried out and it would be a shame to have to dry them all over again. I turned my head up towards the night sky again.

"It is beautiful out here." I whispered, trying to remain positive. (I can be a real pessimist)

"It is." I heard someone agree. I looked down and saw Will standing on the deck, not but five feet away from me. "Could you not sleep?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, how about you? Could you not sleep either? I know you didn't come out here just to be with me." I said softly.

"Actually, I was wondering where you went." He replied. I just smiled wanly, not knowing what to say. Will smiled gently and came to sit next by me.

"So, I'm guessing you lived in England before coming to the Caribbean?" I said, trying to strike up a simple conversation. Will nodded and looked out at sea.

"I lived there with my mother until I was twelve and then when she died I left England and found a ship heading towards the Caribbean. So I decided to start over here." Will trailed off at that.

"Will, why you hate pirates so much?" I asked softly, almost afraid of angering him. He just sighed deeply and looked me in the eyes.

"My mother just taught me to do the right thing and so that's why I never got along with people who broke the law, people who stole and killed innocent people." Will replied. I nodded a little. That made sense. "Well, what about you?" Will asked suddenly.

"What about me?" I asked in reply.

"I don't seem to know much about you, just that you're a pirate and you lived in America and Elli is your best friend." Will replied. It was my turn to sigh deeply.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you something and please don't think I'm crazy and promise me to never tell another living soul." I began.

"I promise." Will assured me, laying a hand on his heart. I nodded, trusting him with my secrets.

"First, let's go into a cabin." I said, not wanting anyone to walk up on deck and hear what I was going to tell them. I stood up and walked off to my cabin and he followed me, closing the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs underneath me. He sat down as well and looked at me, giving me his attention. I took a deep breath and began explaining;

"I come from a different world, using a portal-that's why I ended up slamming through your roof." I said and then waited to see if he would start laughing, but he just looked at me intently, wanting me to go on and so I did. "A portal is like a tunnel of light that lets us travel to other worlds and worlds are kind of like...well, like stars. There's millions of worlds and everyone is different, the people are different, the time setting is different. For example, my world is the future of your world." I trailed off and sighed. "You probably don't believe me do you?" I asked.

"I don't know what to think..." Will replied.

"But do you understand what I'm trying to explain?" I asked. He nodded at that.

"Well, never mind about that now. It is the truth, no matter what you chose to believe." I muttered.

"I believe you." Will said softly, laying a hand on mine. I looked up into his soft brown eyes and saw that he looked absolutely serious.

"You do?" I whispered. He nodded and swept some of the loose tendrils of my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes a little and then opened them.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked softly, because I did look really sad, my green eyes had turned a deeper green and gleamed sadly.

"No reason." I assured him, although my voice was shaking. I looked down and he gently took one of my hands and laced our fingers together. I smiled a little, not knowing what else to do.

"Why did you really come on this adventure with me?" Will asked.

"I told you, I just wanted you to be happy again." I replied.

"That and no other reason?" He inquired.

"That and no other reason." I confirmed. Will sighed a little. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. But he smiled none- the- less and started a different, more light hearted conversation, trying to cheer me up.

Elli woke up early in the morning and walked out on deck, breathing in the fresh salty air. She looked around and saw that she was the only one on deck. All the rest of the crew must've been sleeping. Was it really that early in the morning? Elli walked over to the edge of the ship and gazed out at the ocean. It looked like it was going to be another calm day and Elli wondered how close we were to the island. Elli sat there for a long time, just staring out at sea and watching the sky turn a light blue color.

"Good morning!" Jack called down from the helm. Elli jumped and then glared up at him while he just laughed. "I didn't know you scared so easily." Jack snickered.

"Shut up." Elli muttered, wondering how long he had been watching her. Jack just laughed again and came to sit next to her. As soon as he sat down, Elli immediately stood up again.

"You're not mad at me for scaring you-are you?" Jack asked her softly, holding onto her wrist so she couldn't walk away.

"Let go of me." Elli hissed, trying to snatch her hand away, but it was no use.

"Not until you answer my question." Jack replied.

"No I'm not mad at you because you scared me." Elli admitted.

"Then why are you always so mad at me?" Jack asked. Elli jerked her wrist out of his grasp and walked off, not bothering to answer his question. Jack watched Elli as she walked off, feeling very confused. He sighed and walked back up to the helm, wondering why she hated him because he didn't even hate her, he just fought with her because she was stubborn and frustrating.

It seems that everyone misunderstood Jack, even his own parents misunderstood him. He really was a nice person, but people just didn't seem to realize that because he was a _pirate_. Jack hated how rich people said that word, how they said it as if it was poison. Jack just wished he could make people understand him, especially Elli. ( Has anyone heard the song 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls? It reminds me of Jack)

Elli began pacing around, wondering where I was. It was early in the morning so Elli knew that I was still sleeping, but she didn't know which cabin was mine. She stopped pacing and looked at the cabin in front of her, deciding just to look inside it and see if I was in there. (She really needed to talk to me.)

Will woke up to find that I was laying beside him in bed and that his arms were around my waist. He was puzzled for a minute, trying to remember what had happened last night and then he remembered that we had stayed up late talking and that we had fallen asleep in my cabin. I had fallen asleep first and he was too tired to think of going to his cabin or to think of sleeping on the floor or somewhere else, so here we were.

He smiled a little to himself, thinking it was a nice thing to wake up and find someone next to you, but he had to get up because he had to work and I would probably be frightened if I found out about this. But before he could move, I started stirring and opened my eyes, looking up at him.

"Will?" I asked, puzzled. "How did we both get in here?"

Elli suddenly heard my faint voice coming from one of the cabins and walked closer it, but before she opened the door, she heard Will's voice and stopped.

"You don't remember last night?" Elli's eyes widened when she heard him say that, but she still remained outside the cabin, deciding right now wouldn't be a good time to walk in on us.

"No." Elli heard me reply and she leaned against the door, trying to hear us better.

"Well," She heard Will begin, "we were both out on deck talking late last night and then we came in here to talk some more and..."

At this Elli decided to just walk in, she really didn't want to hear about what we did last night.

"Oh my God! You took advantage of her! " She cried and then covered her eyes. I gave her my infamous 'WTF' look, but she didn't see it because she was covering her eyes. Will just looked at her nervously, wondering what she was going to do.

"Elli, why do you have your eyes covered?" I asked as nicely as I could. (I am NOT a morning person) She peeked out between her fingers and saw that we were both fully dressed and sitting on the bed.

"Oh, I just thought that...well, I heard you two talking and I just thought that you...you know..." She muttered. I smacked by forehead with the heel of my hand and then grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, hard.

"You freak, weren't you listening? He said we came in here to talk, not do that, good Lord And he would not take advantage of me-Will's nice, unlike Jack who would take advantage of you." I murmured. Elli made a disgusted face.

"I did not want to think about that this early in the morning. Actually, I don't ever want to think about that." Elli said.

"Think about what?" Jack asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Nothing." Elli said hastily.

"You taking advantage of her." I replied loudly. Elli whirled around and glared at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Say it louder Ari, I don't think they heard you in Canada." She hissed. I just smiled at her and walked up on deck.

"Not a word." Elli said, pointing to Jack who was just smiling devilishly at her. She glared at him darkly and went to join me up on deck. Jack then looked at Will, who just shrugged and also went up on deck.

It was later in the afternoon when we began to draw nearer to the Isle de Muerta. I could tell we were close to the island with out looking at a map though because the air had grown eerily colder and the odd tugging feeling was starting up again, but this time it was almost unbearably strong and I felt like it was going to pull me right off the ship. I looked in the water at all the parts of old ships that stuck out of the water haphazardly and it made me wonder what caused all these ship wrecks.

"It chills the bones to think of all the honest sailors that have been claimed by this passage." Mr. Gibbs muttered solemnly. I looked over at him and then back at the water, hearing nothing but the sound of my beating heart in my ears.

"Dead men tell no tales." Mr. Cotton's parrot cawed in an eerie voice. It was spooky the first time the parrot did this, but this was the bajillionth time it had spoken and it was started to annoy the hell out of me.

"Would you shut up you hell sent parrot!" I shouted, whirling around and looking at the annoying little bird. Mr. Cotton looked at me, shocked. "Sorry." I muttered. Will came and stood beside me, chuckling slightly, but then he looked me in the eyes, suddenly serious.

"Ari, once we get to the island-please don't follow us." He said softly and laid a hand on mine.

"But why?" I asked just as softly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He replied.

"I won't get hurt Will. And if I recall-I beat you the last time we dueled." I protested.

"Just...please stay here, I just want you to be safe. Please, for me." Will said gently. Damn. Why did he have to say 'for me.' I'd do anything for him and I don't think he knows that and if he does, then he's just a conniving little freak!

"Alright." I murmured. He smiled and squeezed my hand gently.

"Thank you." He whispered. I just nodded and then looked over at Jack who was eyeing his compass carefully. Will also watched him and then looked at Mr.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" He asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs replied. Will and I stared at him wide eyed and Elli walked over as well.

"What?" We both said at the same time.

"He failed to mention that." Will muttered. Mr. Gibbs sighed and decided to continue on.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"That explains a lot." Elli muttered and glared at Jack, who was steering.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the..." He trailed off and did a pretty good impersonation of the way Jack walks. Elli and I snickered.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will , when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for ne man. His mutinous first mate." Mr. Gibbs continue.

" Barbossa." Will put in.

"Who?" I asked.

" How did Jack get off the island?" Elli asked, seriously not believing this story.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked, also doubtful. I thought the story was quite interesting, but I think that's cause I get along with Jack better than Elli and Will do.

"Aye, sea turtles." Mr. Gibbs confirmed.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, hoping to find a flaw in the story. Mr. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, but seemed at a loss for words and motioned to Jack who stood behind us, listening.

"Human hair…from my back." He replied and smiled, showing some of his gold teeth.

"That was so wrong!" I cried and clamped my hands over my ears.

"You're sick freak." Elli said and glared at Jack, who was still smiling.

"And you're stubborn bitch- let go of the anchor!" Jack commanded the crew who did as they were told. Elli smacked Jack hard and walked off to her cabin. Jack winced and rubbed his jaw. "Alright, young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore, the rest of you wait here." He commanded. Will looked at me and smiled softly, noticing how sad I looked.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said and grabbed one of my hands, squeezing it gently.

"What if you get killed." I protested, holding onto his hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I won't." He assured me. I let go of his hand and he followed Jack as the row boat was lowered. He climbed into the rowboat and helped Jack row to the island. I stood on deck, watching him go. He looked over his shoulder at me one last time before disappearing into the dark cave.

"Don' worry about him lass." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw that Anna Maria was standing beside me. "Jack won't let anything bad happen to him, no matter how crazy he seems."

"I trust Jack, I just can't help feeling worried." I admitted and Anna Maria laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, you love the lad. He is quite a looker aint he?" She replied and grinned wickedly at me when I flushed.

"I don't..."I began, but she cut me off.

"Don't even say it lass, I know how you feel about him, everyone knows and I think he's the only one who doesn't know, unless he just chooses not to know." She mused.

"Yea so he can still love Elizabeth." I murmured. Anna Maria sighed and just patted me on the shoulder, not knowing what else to say. She walked off after awhile, leaving me staring into the blue Caribbean water, alone with my thoughts. I couldn't just leave Will to die in there. What if something happened to him? What if they were ambushed or Jack betrayed him? Suddenly a wild thought crossed my mind. I looked around, making sure the crew wasn't watching and then dove into the water, compelled by love and worry. Anna Maria wheeled around and then sighed as she saw me swimming off to the island.

Elli ran on deck suddenly. She had a feeling that I was going to follow them and sure enough, she was right.

"Elli, no!" Mr. Gibbs shouted, but Elli paid him no heed and also jumped into the water.

I caught up with the boat in no time because they were trying to be slow and stealthy. I hopped up and gripped onto the side of the boat, startling both Will and Jack. Will sighed, obviously irritated and pulled me into the boat.

"I told you not to follow us." He said, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"You sound like her father Will." Jack snickered, but Will paid him no attention.

"Why did you follow us?" He demanded, while carefully pushing my hair out of my eyes. I took a deep breath and took his hands in mine. I decided that this would be a good time as ever to tell him how I really felt, after all, we might die in that cave and then he'd never know.

"Will, I..." I was cut off by Ell I hopping out of the water and also clinging to the side of th boat. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled her into the boat as well.

"There, are you happy?" He muttered.

"Not happy to be sitting next to you." Elli muttered in reply. They glared at each other and then fell silent. I once again thanked Elli for her random timing.

On the rest of the way we were silent, not wanting to get caught, or just not knowing what to say. That was the case for me. I looked over at Will and sighed. He had better survive this or I'm going to regret telling him how I felt for the rest of my life. Once again I found myself blaming Elizabeth.

A/N: Yeah, I know I update quickly, but isn't that a good thing? Besides, I'm on spring break anyways.


	11. Unintended

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was camping with my family. So, now I'm back and I tried to make this chapter longer for you all-enjoy. Also, happy late St. Patrick's day. Is anyone here Irish? I am! (Partly)

DeadPoetic- Hey! Welcome aboard! I don't think 'cute' is a good word to describe Elli and I, but I know what you meant. (Sigh) Yes, guys are always the last to know how a girl feels about them-it's frustrating, but we love them anyways. And I tried to make this different from the typical 'girl- goes -back -in -time- and- falls- in- love -with- Will- or-Jack' stories. Not that those stories are bad, but there are just to many of them. Thanks for reviewing!

TriGemni-Thanks again for your wonderful reviews and I understand how you have so many ideas for other stories, I'm like that as well and I think this is the first story I have ever finished(I have it all written down on notebook paper.) And I've never finished any of my original stories...Yes, Elli does jump to conclusions, but what would you do if you heard that kind of conversation between some guy and your best friend?

blossomlite- Hey! Thanks for coming back! I'm glad you like this story! I sure hope Will can forget about Elizabeth or Ari is going to be sad! And Will feels kind of torn between Ari and Elizabeth, he can't seem to chose who he loves more. I'm sure that's a horrible situation to be in! Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh- Tell Karolyn I'm sorry, but it is the truth! And tell her not to frighten Will too much or Ari just might come over and beat her up or something. If Karolyn has to torment someone, make it Elizabeth! By the way, I liked your 'Coffee Isn't For Teenagers' it's a funny story (the whole rap-off thing was hilarious) Also, thank you for mentioning me in your bio. page. And yes I know I update quickly but that's because I have so many ideas! So thanks for reviewing!

Elli- How could I leave that part out, it was the funniest part! And yes, Jack is gross, but that part was funny too, come on, you have to admit it! Thanks for your review! (And yes I have heard of that song)

Chapter Eleven-Unintended

It seemed like an eternity before we reached the reached the island. No one had said much on the way there, but Jack and Will had a little argument about pirates and all. I still wondered why Will was so against pirates because Jack proved that all pirates are not crazy, violent, sex-deprived heathens. But that was his issue, not mine. At least he didn't hate me!

Once we arrived at a back entrance leading inside one of the caverns, we abandoned the boat and carefully crept into the large cavern where Barbossa's voice could dimly be heard. Jack went and knelt behind a large shelf like rock, hiding himself from the view of the pirates, but still able to see what was going on. We all followed him and ducked down, wondering how we were going to save Elizabeth. Well, Will and Jack might've been wondering that, but I knew Elli and I weren't.

Barbossa now held a sharp dagger in his hand and I saw Will's eyes grow wary. "Jack!" He cried and sprang up, but Jack roughly pulled him down again. I crossed myself and prayed

that the pirates had not seen him, but soon I heard Barbossa going on with his speech and I knew we were still a secret to them.

"We wait." Jack muttered in a low voice, "for the opportune moment." At this he stood up and proceeded to walk out into the crowd of pirates. Elli looked at him as if he was stupid, but didn't do anything.

'If he wants to get himself killed, it's fine by me.' She thought to herself.

"Why? When it's the greatest profit for you?" Will hissed, also standing up. Jack sighed and turned around.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." Elli muttered. Jack shot her a dark look before continuing on.

"Listen, do us a favor, I know it's very difficult for you, but stay here and don't do anything stupid." He replied and began to walk off towards the crowd once more, but not without shooting one last warning glare at all of us. As soon as he turned his back to us again, Will grabbed one of the oars from our row boat and knocked Jack out cold with it.

"Whoa! You're my new best friend!" Elli cried as softly as she could. I just blinked, still not believing that Will just did that. After all, he always seemed so nice and peaceful.Will walked off towards the crowd, careful to stay in the shadows and close to the wall.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him, wondering what was going through his head right now. What if Barbossa saw him, did he not even care? He ignored me as well and kept walking, but that was no surprise because when he has Elizabeth on his mind, how can he even think of me?

Then I realized that when Elizabeth is safe and sound on the Interceptor with us, Will wouldn't even give me a second thought. He went on this whole adventure to save her, so what importance would I be to him? Why would he bother himself with me anymore when he can have Elizabeth? I remembered how we stayed up late talking together last night, or how Will always seemed to grab my hand or lay his hand on mine and then I felt stupid for thinking that those things could've meant something, that it could've meant that he loved me now instead of her.

And with those thoughts came the reality that I could never tell Will how I felt about him because he loved Elizabeth. He had a chance to be happy with her and I couldn't take that away by telling him that I loved him. That was just selfish and as I said earlier, I just wanted Will to be happy.

It really hurts when the whole world falls down on top of you.

All too soon, Will crept back over to us with Elizabeth clinging to his arm. I swear if she held onto him any tighter then his arm would turn blue and fall off. I instantly narrowed my eyes at her and stood up straight, making my eyes hard and emotionless. I wasn't going to break down and cry now, not in front of her and Will. I pushed all those thoughts of Will out of my head and walked over to our row boat again. Will carefully helped Elizabeth in the boat while Elli just hopped in lightly and sat next to me. I took up the oars and began rowing, but stopped when Will laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Here, let me row." He offered in a soft voice.

"I think I can do it Will. I'm not some delicate lady." I muttered darkly. Will smiled a little.

"I know. You're far from it in fact, I just thought it would be nice to help you." He replied, but let me row anyways and I did. I rowed vigorously with powerful strokes, propelling us far from the island and back to the Interceptor.

As soon as we got to the Interceptor, I was the first one out of the row boat, with Elli following me. I hopped up on deck and was greeted by the crew who looked relieved that we were back. But soon the attention was stolen away from Elli and I(the brave heros) and was turned to none other than Elizabeth.

"Welcome aboard the Interceptor Ms. Swann, we've been searching for you." Mr. Gibbs greeted her gruffly.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked, as if she used to know him. He nodded at her and then turned to Will.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" He demanded. Will grew silent at that and my eyes widened. Jack! How could we have forgotten him? We all walked right past him while he was still out cold!

"He fell behind." Will muttered and was about to take Elizabeth off to a cabin, but I stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist.

"Will, we can't just leave him in there with Barbossa and his men!" I cried. It was inhuman and immoral! He helped us after all.

"Of course we can!" Elli said hastily, but I tuned her out.

"Will." I said softly, nearly pleading with him while he looked out at sea.

"We can't go back there Ari. If we do, we're as good as dead and you know it." Will replied, looking me in the eyes.

"But Jack risked his life to help us and you risked your own life by helping him break out of prison!" I cried. Will winced as if he hadn't wanted to remember that.

"Ari, please try and understand that we can't help him now. We have to stick to the code and I thought you would know more about that since you are a pirate." Will said darkly and my eyes widened even more.

"I didn't know I was a bloody pirate until Jack told us about the pirate brand, so would you just let it go Will Turner?" I shouted, letting go of his wrist. "Just-never mind about going to help Jack. Just forget it. It's not like you could do anything anyways-you're so pathetic." I muttered and stormed off to the bow.

The whole crew was staring at me in shock. I could feel them eyeing me, but I didn't turn around-I just set about to working on the riggings.

Will and Elizabeth walked off to a cabin, but I didn't care. At least I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, but who knew what they were going to do and who knew what Will thought of me now. But it's not like I cared...

"Ari..." Someone called softly, laying a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Elli. She smiled softly, apologetically. I smiled back weakly, but it probably came out as a grimace.

"He probably hates me now." I said in a whisper.

"No, you were just upset. He'll understand." Elli replied, trying to encourage me. I smiled a little brighter. "But why do you care about Jack so much?"

"Why not? He's a nice guy." I replied.

"Sure." Elli muttered and rolled her eyes. I laughed a little, but stopped once I saw Elizabeth walk back up on deck. Now _that _was odd. I expected her to be down there with Will for at least an hour, or I thought that he would be up here with her, but she was all alone. Elli noticed this too and smiled mischievously.

"Well, I do believe this is your opportune moment." She said and walked off.I watched her walk off, wondering why she just used one of Jack's phrases. I paid no attention to it though and decided to take this opportune moment.

As soon as I walked down below deck, Will stood up and narrowed his eyes at me. I instantly straightened my back and stood by the exit, not letting him get away without listening to me.

"Will, please listen to me." I said in a soft, but firm voice.

"Why?" He hissed. "So you can go on about how pathetic I am?" I winced at the harsh tone he had spoken in and at the memory of our recent fight.

"You know I didn't mean it." I said gently. He gave a short and bitter laugh.

"I do? Sometimes I don't think I know you as well as I thought I knew you." He replied. Normally that would've confused me, but I was completely focused now so I could chose my words carefully and not make this any worse than it already was.

"Will, I am sorry. I truly am. What I said about you being pathetic...that was wrong and not true at all. You're far from pathetic." I muttered.Will sighed tiredly and sat down again.I slowly edged forward and sat at the chair next to him.

"Calling on the help of a pirate and a crew from Tortuga is pretty pathetic. If I was better than that, I would've found a different way." He said softly and clenched his fists. Now he was no longer frustrated with me, but frustrated with himself and I couldn't have that either. I leaned forward and laid a hand on his clenched fist.

"Will, sometimes you have to take the hard way. Sometimes you have to do things differently in order to get something done." I whispered in a soft voice. He looked up at me and I realized how close we really were. "And you're not pathetic."

"I'm sorry for getting on you about being a pirate, because I'm one too." Will admitted suddenly.

"What? But how?" I asked softly.

"Jack was right. My father was a pirate..." Will said softly and looked down at a golden medallion in his hand. I ran my fingers over it lightly and felt that pulling feeling. So this is what was calling to me? I took my fingers away quickly, I didn't like the way the medallion felt. "Barbossa needs my blood, I'm the sacrifice." Will murmured. I looked up at him again, my eyes full of fear. He couldn't be the sacrifice! I felt an overwhelming amount of feelings wash over me and fought the urge to once again tell Will how I really felt towards him.

"Will..." I began and tried to stop myself, but the words were threatening to spill out. I clamped a hand over my mouth a turned away. I wouldn't ruin his life with Elizabeth. He would hate me. I couldn't tell him I loved him, I couldn't.

"Ari, are you alright?" He asked softly and laid a hand on my back. He was so nice and caring! Why? Why did he have to be this way? I bit my tongue because the words were right on them. It would be so easy to open my mouth, say those three words and ruin his life.

'But what if he doesn't love her?' Another voice in my mind argued and at that I couldn't stop the words, so I did the only thing my brain would allow me to think of at the time. I leaned forward and kissed Will, wrapping my arms around his neck and everything.

I felt him grow stiff underneath me and I knew I had made a mistake. What I had done was wrong, but I couldn't help that now. I found myself kissing Will deeper, even though I knew I should pull away, but I was just afraid that I would still tell him that I loved him. (As if he hadn't figured it out by now.

To my surprise though, I felt his arms around my waist and I swear I could feel him kissing me back. This was too much for me to handle though. Did he love me? Was he just imagining I was Elizabeth? He was supposed to love her after all.

As if to answer my question, I felt him push me away from him and I knew I was wrong. He would never love me now and that just proved it.

"I'm so sorry." He said and gently touched my cheek. I shivered and wondered why he was still acting this way. Why did he kiss me back and then shove me away? Why was he still touching me. He was playing a sick game with me and I was tired of it.

"Stop it!" I cried and stood up, knocking my chair over.

"Ari..." He whispered, but I turned around and ran back up on deck, seeking refuge in my cabin. "Ari!" He called again.

But I didn't hear him because I had locked the door and crawled underneath my bed covers, trying not to cry.

A/N: Okay, so maybe it wasn't that long, but it's late over here! I do have to sleep sometime! Well, at least this chapter was interesting right? How do you think Will is going to handle this? Hm?


	12. Per Te

1A/N: Yeah, I know the last chapter was sad and to be perfectly honest, it all goes down hill for Ari from here. You'll see. But don't feel too bad for her because there is a BIG surprise at the end of this story-I mean it, but...ya'll are gonna kill me...(nervous smile) Can you believe after about 4 or so chapters, this story is going to be over?

TriGemini- Yea, Ari didn't deserve that, but what can I say? It's just the way things go sometimes! (sobs) And Will is not a jerk, he just doesn't know what to think or who to choose. Well, maybe he is a bit of a jerk, but you'll see why he's been 'leading' Ari on. Thanks for reviewing!

Blossomlite- Yes there will be more Jack/Elli pairings, hopefully in this chapter if I make it long enough, but there won't be too much between them because they hate each other. (Coughs) Sure...Thanks for your great review!

Incubus2704-Hey! Thanks for coming back and reviewing! Kudos for updating your story! And yes, I try to make my stories as well written and real as possible because I want to be able to draw people in and make them feel what I feel, what my characters feel, so that is a very good complement! Making my stories real and drawing people in is my personal goal as a writer.

Jinxeh- I'm sorry this chapter made you so sad! I really am, but your stories made me sad at times too so we're square luv! (As Captain Jack Sparrow would say) If I were you, I would untie Karolyn before she hurts herself, or others...don't worry! Ari can take her! Oh, by the way-I started watching 'Silence of the Lambs' but never finished it...have you ever seen 'Benni and Joone?' Awesome movie, Johnny Depp is so adorable in that movie!

orlandoschick08- Hey! Welcome aboard and thanks for reviewing and don't worry, I update quickly!

Kas kas kas- Welcome aboard to you too! Thanks for reviewing and I wish I could update that quickly, but I like to build the suspense! Don't worry though, I update every 3 or 4 days! Kudos for the most creative screen name I've seen so far!

Chapter Twelve- Per Te

"Ari, come on out please." Elli groaned, banging on my cabin door. I ignored her and buried myself deeper under my covers, the only place were I felt safe right now. "What happened down there? Did Will hurt you?" She asked and I heard the icy tone her voice had.

'Yes.' I felt like answering because it was the truth after all. Will had hurt me and deep too. How dare he go and lead me on like that? I honestly thought things had changed between him and I- I honestly thought he didn't love Elizabeth anymore. Well that just showed how stupid and delusional I was. How could I have thought that I would ever be more than a friend in his eyes?

"Ari?" A different voice called. It was Will. I crawled out from underneath the covers and sat on the bed, waiting for him to say something. "Ari, please let me in-I need to talk to you." I winced. Not what I wanted him to say. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"Go away Will." I shouted. I heard him sigh, but he didn't walk off.

"I want to talk to you-please." He said softly.

"Talk to me then." I replied coldly.

"Not like this. I need to see you." He murmured.

"Well I don't want to talk to you Will Turner. You really hurt my feelings, I hope you understand that!" I shouted, standing up and hitting my pillow with frustration.

"I do and that's why I want to talk, I want to apologize." He replied. I sighed and rubbed my head. I knew from the beginning that he was going to be the death of me. I also knew that should probably let him in because he wasn't going to go away anytime soon. I jerked the door open and glared at him.

"Well come in." I muttered and walked back farther into the room, not sitting down on anything. He walked in and closed the door behind him, also not sitting down on anything.

"So...care to explain why you've been leading me on these past few days?" I asked coldly.

"Well, first off I want to apologize for 'leading you on'- I honestly wasn't doing it on purpose...in fact I didn't know how you felt about me for a long time. I found out though when you decided to swim after Jack and I when we were heading towards the island." He began in a soft voice, looking me in the eyes and I fought the strong urge to look away. I was afraid, afraid of what he would say, what I would say or do.

"Go on." I encouraged him because he had fallen silent.

"Um right...well, I was trying to figure out how I felt about you and that's why I pushed you away when you um...kissed me... because I realized that-..." Will would've continued, but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear what he was going to say because I already knew.

"I understand." I muttered. "You chose her." He nodded and smiled softly.

"You are a wonderful person though Ari, you're smart and caring, but I barely know anything about you and I've known Elizabeth since I was 12. Besides, I don't want to hold you down if you ever want to return to your world. You understand don't you?"

I was silent for a long time, wondering what to say. I wanted to tell him that nothing else mattered, that I didn't care if he held me down because I didn't like my world anyways and I wanted to stay with him forever because I loved him- he made me happy and made me want to be a better person, but I just forced myself to smile and nod because there was nothing else to do.

Well, that's not true. I could try and forget about Will, but I knew that wouldn't work because even though I was upset with him right now, I found that love still lingered in my heart and that the way I felt towards him was not going to go away anytime soon.

He laid a hand on my shoulder and I fought the urge to touch him back-instead I walked up on deck slowly. As soon as I walked out on deck, I knew something was wrong. The crew members were running around obeying the orders that Anna Maria and Mr. Gibbs were issuing. The thick panic in the air made me forget about what happened with me and Will...for now at least.

"What's going on?" I cried, looking around.

"The Black Pearl is after us!" Elli replied, running up to me. I went to the edge of the ship and looked behind us. Sure enough the large black ship was sailing towards us, cutting through the water at an unbelievable speed. The jolly roger was hoisted and everything and I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach-there was no way we could escape. I dimly saw Barbossa

standing on deck and glared at him. Even though I was upset with Will right now, I wouldn't let Barbossa have him as his sacrifice. "What were you and Will talking about?" Elli asked me suddenly. I turned and looked at her.

" Nothing much, but he chose Elizabeth." I murmured. Elli sighed and hugged me. She had really hoped that Will would forget about Elizabeth and love me instead because I was such a better match for him.

"I'm sorry."She whispered.

"It's not your fault-it's mine." I muttered and walked off after she let go of me.

"Why are they catching up to us? This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" I heard Elizabeth cry in her whiny voice. I turned and looked at her, just itching to wrap my thin hands around her pretty slender neck.

"Tell them that when they catch up to us." Anna Maria shouted from where she stood at the wheel.

"We're shallow on the draft right?" Elizabeth suddenly cried, having a rare stroke of genius.

"Aye..." Anna Maria replied, looking skeptic.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth asked and gestured to a small cluster of scraggly looking islands. I just stared at her, wondering where she was going with this. I had no idea what she was talking about and that frustrated me because how did she know more about sailing than I did?

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" He cried, agreeing with Elizabeth

"Lighten the ship!" Anna Maria shouted, also agreeing with Elizabeth who looked proud of herself and I was so tempted to smack that self-satisfied look right off her face.

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Mr. Gibbs commanded the crew who looked up at him for a minute and then went to work, tossing barrels, crates, chairs, everything off the ship and into the ocean. Elli and I went to help them, seeing as there was nothing else to do.

Will, hearing the commotion up on deck, walked out of the cabin and was puzzled by what he saw. Crew members were running around, tossing crates and furniture over the side of the ship.

He ran over to the edge of the ship and looked behind him. What greeted him was a lovely sight of the Black Pearl looming behind us, the jolly roger smiling evilly. As Will looked, he saw dozens of long oars being lowered into the water on either side of the Pearl. Will knew those were to help speed the ship along and he knew we were going to have to fight in order to get out of this mess.

He looked beside him and saw a crew member trying to push one of the cannons into the water, but Will stopped him.

"We're going to need that." He said gravely.

"It was a good plan...until now." Anna Maria muttered, looking over her shoulder at the Pearl and how fast it was gaining on us.

Suddenly Will ran up onto the top deck, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. I involuntarily looked at him with mild interest, wondering what he was planning.

"Gibb! We must make a stand, we must fight! Load the guns!" He cried. Hey, that sounded good to me, I liked fighting, especially if I can get to Barbossa and kill him before he can get to Will.

"With what?" Anna Maria asked in reply.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!" Will commanded. Mr. Gibbs stared at Will for a moment and then turned to the crew.

"Load the guns with nails, crushed glass-anything! Do it you dogs or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" He shouted. That encouraged the crew and then went around following orders. I looked at Will and smiled. I loved him, I really did, but I guess I could learn to let go and not be so bitter. Even though Will had hurt me really deep, I would just deal with it and get over it. I didn't want to be all whiny and depressed the rest of this trip, that's something Elizabeth would do and I didn't want to be like that because then I'd be like her and I really didn't want that.

"It seems Jack isn't the only one who can think of crazy plans." I said softly, making Will laugh.

"How do you know if this plan is crazy or not?" He asked.

"I don't know, we're just going to have to find out-aren't we?" I replied and ran off to help the crew, leaving Will smiling as he watched me walk off. He knew things were alright between us again and somehow that mattered the most to him now than anything else. Will really didn't want to hurt me and he really was upset that he couldn't return the feelings I had towards him, but at least I seemed better about it, at least I was happy again because that's all he really wanted for me.

I was down in the kitchen, smashing bottles to put into the cannons and imagining that the table was Elizabeth, (hey, just because I forgave Will doesn't mean that I still can't be hostile towards Elizabeth...) when all of a sudden I felt the ship spin around completely.

"Whoa!" Elli cried and dropped all the bottles she had in her arms. "Damn it!" She shouted and went about to picking them up.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna see what's going on." I muttered and ran out on deck.

"Hey- don't leave me here!" Elli shouted.

I looked ahead of us and saw that we were facing the Black Pearl. Joy. I could see the crew scurrying around on deck with Barbossa standing in their mist, stroking a pet monkey on his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at him and imagined blowing his face apart with a pistol."There you

are." I heard someone say. I looked around and saw that Will was standing beside me. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Loading silverware into the cannons." I replied. He laughed a little. "What? You said 'anything and 'everything.' And so that's all we have left because the crew stupidly tossed all

ammunition overboard. By the way-who's stupid idea was that?" I demanded, looking at the crew, who were too busy loading the cannons to answer me.

Will was laughing harder by now. "Here, this is for you. I found it below deck." He said(once he had regained himself) and handed me a pistol that had gold engravings on it. I admired it and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Will smiled and laid and hand on my shoulder, but then he noticed Elizabeth watching us carefully and walked off, giving me an apologetic smile. 'Now I can look stylish as I brutally murder Elizabeth.' I thought to myself as I glared at her. I stalked off to go below deck and finish helping Elli make our 'ammunition.'

"There you are-geez!" She cried and slammed a bottle down on the table and carefully gathered the shards in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." I muttered.

"Will." She hissed and slammed down another bottle.

"I said I was sorry." I reminded her.

"I know, I know-I'm just frustrated." She replied.

"Why?" I asked casually. "Jack?"

"Hell no!" Elli shouted and walked out on deck to put the glass in one of the cannons. I followed her.

"It is Jack isn't it? I knew you liked him." I said.

Before Elli could answer, the Black Pearl started firing at us out of nowhere and we both ducked instinctively. Pirates from Barbossa's ship began boarding the Interceptor and I stood up, pulling out my pistol while Elli pulled out her sword. We began fighting off pirates as best as we

could, but even though we took care of a whole lot of them, it seemed more kept coming and I wondered how big Barbossa's crew was. Our crew returned fire and I couldn't help, but laugh. Oh yes, we had the best ammunition in the world, we were _so _going to win this fight.

Bullets began raining overhead and Elli and I crouched down again, finding ourselves next to Will, Anna Maria, Mr. Gibbs and Elizabeth."We could use a couple more ideas lass!" Mr. Gibbs called to Elizabeth who was attempting to load more ammunition into a musket. I grabbed it from her and forcefully reloaded it.

"It's you're turn." She cried, watching me reload it carefully. I shoved it roughly in her arms once I was done.

"We need us a devil's dowery." Mr. Gibbs muttered.

"We'll give em' her!" Anna Maria cried and caught Elizabeth in a death grip, pointing a pistol at her head.

"Yes, since it is her blood they need." I agreed and smiled slyly at Elizabeth, who looked terrified.

"She's not what they want." Will intervened. Good thing he hadn't heard what I said or we wouldn't be at a good place again. Anna Maria slowly released Elizabeth.

"The medallion!"She gasped, noticing that it wasn't around her neck. Will stood up and ran off below deck to search for it.

" Ari." Elli called. I looked over at her.

"Yeah?" I shouted over the roar of the cannons.

"Let's get one thing straight here, I do not like Jack, I don't even know what happened to him. He could be dead and if he is-good."

"You're still thinking about that? That just proves you like him." I said and smiled mischievously while Elli glowered.

" Not true-I hope I never see him again in my life!" She cried.

"Well, sorry to ruin it for you love, but here I am." Jack said. Elli wheeled around and glared at him. I started laughing.

"Yea, so much for that huh Elli?" I cried gleefully.

"You were supposed to be dead. Why the hell did Barbossa let you live?" She demanded.

" I'm glad to see you too, love." Jack smiled at her slyly and then turned to Elizabeth. "Where's the medallion?" He asked.

"Wretch!" She shouted and reached out a hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist. He looked carefully and the bandage on her hand and smiled even slyer.

"Ah, where is dear William?" He asked in a low voice.

"Will!" Elizabeth and I gasped at the same time and Jack stared at us oddly. I sprang to my feet and ran over to the hatch that lead below deck. I looked over my shoulder once and saw a couple of pirates dragging Elizabeth off to the Black Pearl. Ha ha, stupid bitch. Serves her right! I finished relishing this moment and knelt down by the hatch, peering down into the dark room. At first all I saw was wood and water, but then I thought I saw some movement.

"Will!" I called, bending down low, my face practically touching the ground. I saw him look up at me and smiled. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded, smiling. But then his face sobered and he looked at me gravely. "Ari... the medallion is gone."

"How?" I demanded. Will then looked a little sheepish.

"A monkey ran off with it." He replied lowly.

"What the hell?" I cried.

"Hey, I swear it happened." Will assured me.

"Well, the most important thing is getting you out of here." I said and began pushing all the debris off of the hatch. Will looked up at me, waiting patiently even though he was starting to

become worried because the water was rising and it was now up to his waist. "Hold on Will, I almost got it!" I cried, noticing that he looked anxious.

"Ari!" Elli shouted. I turned to face her and looked up just in time to see a pirate attempting to grab me. I reached for my sword and tried to pull it out, but my nerves had kicked in and suddenly my hands became heavy and clumsy.

His rough hands grabbed my wrists and forced my arms behind my back. The pirate hauled me to my feet and proceeded to drag me away.

"Ari!" I heard Will cry.

"Will! I'm so sorry!" I called as I kicked and thrashed, attempting to free myself from the vice like grip of my captor. It was no use, in no time at all I was on board the Black Pearl, tied to a pole with the rest of my crew. Elli was beside me by now and Jack was beside her.

"Peachy." Elli muttered.

"Now, if any of you even thinks the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts for garters." One fat pirate threatened as he wrapped more rope around us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I had been threatened so many times that now they have no effect anyways.

"Ari, are you alright?" Elli asked softly, noticing how quiet I was. I didn't answer her, instead I stared out at sea, watching the half-sunken Interceptor with a dull gleam in my eyes.

'It's all my fault that Will is still on there.' I thought to myself. 'If only I had been faster...what will happen to him...'

Suddenly, the last half of the Interceptor, the half with Will still on it blew up. My eyes grew ten times their normal size and I thrashed against the ropes that held me.

"Oh God!" I cried, my voice shaking. "Will!"

No.

He couldn't be dead...

I loved him god damnit!

And now he would never know.

"You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth shrieked and began batting at Barbossa pathetically

."Welcome aboard the Black Pearl again Missy. You took advantage of it last time, if all holds fair you'll return the favor." Barbossa chuckled and shoved her into the waiting arms of the crew. She shrieked and hissed as they began fondling her. I was too angry to care about her though, too depressed.

"You bastard, you son of a bitch! Why did you do that god dammit?" I shouted, looking straight into Barbossa's yellow cat-like eyes.

"Ah missy, I'm so terribly sorry." Barbossa said with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Bastard." I hissed.

"Will!" Elizabeth suddenly cried. Oh, so now she was the delusional one...oh my God! Elizabeth wasn't delusional, Will was standing right before us...with a pistol pointing towards his neck...

"Will! You stupid freak! I thought you were dead." I shouted. I told you he was going to be the death of me He offered me a small smile and then hardened his face as he looked at Barbossa.

"Barbossa, they go free." Will demanded in a clear voice, motioning to Elizabeth and I.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa leered.

"They go free." Will repeated with the same firmness in his voice, pointing the pistol right between Barbossa's eyes.

"Will don't..." I whispered. Somehow I knew where this was leading.

"You only have one shot and we can't die." Barbossa sneered triumphantly.

"Don't do anything stupid." I heard Jack murmur.

"You can't-but I can!" Will cried and pointed the pistol under his neck.

"Will-are you mad?" I shouted.

"Like that." Jack said at the same time.

"Who are you?" Barbossa demanded, looking at Will carefully as if trying to place him. At this Jack broke out of the tight grasp the crew members had on him. He stepped in between Will and Barbossa.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said quickly. Suddenly and idea came to me.

"Right, he's no one-it's my blood you need!" I cried.

"What?" Jack, Will, Barbossa and Elli all shouted at the same time.

"Yeah...he's my...brother..." I said, looking skeptical myself.

"What?" Jack, Will and Elli shouted. I glared at Jack and Elli to shut them up and looked at Will, silently begging him to not say anything and go along with my plan; no mater how mad it seemed. Will seemed to catch what I was asking, because he just looked at me, not saying anything. No one said anything for ages it seemed, but then the silence was broken by Barbossa's cackling.

"Well missy, ye almost had me fooled, but ye forgot one very important, thing-Bootstrap only had one child and ye look nothing like him, so I doubt ye are his daughter." Barbossa broke off and started laughing harder.

"Damn." I swore under my breath.

"Now, name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa said, once again turning to Will.

"They go free." Will shouted.

"Yes, we know that already." Barbossa replied irritated. Jack began motioning to himself.

"And...the crew are not to be harmed..." Will added, noticing Jack waving his arms.

"Agreed." Barbossa smiled, showing all his yellow teeth.

Elizabeth was brought forward and dragged onto the plank while Will was bound.

"Barbossa, you swore she'd go free!" Will cried. Barbossa turned to Will and grinned.

"Aye, but tis you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa replied. Elizabeth looked back at Will one last time, but that was obviously too long for the pirates, for they shoved her off the plank and sent her tumbling into the blue Caribbean water. I tried not to snicker.

"Now your turn lass." Barbossa said and motioned for me to be brought forward.

"But...I don't want to be thrown off. I want to stay." I cried, not wanting to be separated from Will. I already thought he had died once, and if he died on the island, I don't know what I would do.

"Well, we have to get rid of someone, I don' want two women aboard." Barbossa said.

"Captain, how about her?" One of the crew members said and gestured to Elli.

"What? Hell no, you better get your hands off me!" Elli shouted.

"She'll do." Barbossa nodded and Elli was brought forward, struggling against her captors as Jack laughed and I looked at her sympathetically.

"Shut up you fag!" Elli shouted and was shoved off the plank as well.

"Now you Jack." Barbossa replied.

"I was really hoping we could just skip all of this." Jack pleaded.

"Well Jack, maybe you could conjure up another one of your miraculous mistakes-but I doubt it." Barbossa replied and shoved Jack onto the plank. Jack turned around once again.

"Last time you gave me a pistol." Jack reminded Barbossa.

"I suppose you're right." Barbossa agreed and handed Jack his 'effects.' He tossed them in the water and Jack gracefully dove after them, swimming after Elli and Elizabeth to the island that he regretfully knew so well.

A/N: Well, now things get interesting! Jack and Elli are stranded on an island together and I seriously doubt one of them will get off the island alive, but hey-anything can happen!


	13. A Cold and Broken Hallelujah

1TriGemini- Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! Yea, Jack has a habit of showing up when Elli doesn't want him around, but then again-when does she ever want him around? And I'm glad you don't find this boring and I try to make it as funny as I can without over killing because there needs to be some seriousness too. (Wow, that doesn't sound like it would be a word...never mind) And yes, Ari doesn't mind being with Will on the Black Pearl because she loves him and doesn't care how bad the situation is-just so long as she can be with him. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.

Jinxeh- Oh yea, Ari can _so_ take Karolyn on. Especially when it comes to Will. Hey, she was going to brutally murder Elizabeth, remember?

Will; I don't think it was a good idea giving her that pistol...

Elizabeth; (who is currently being chased around by Ari) You think?

Ari; I'm not mean, you're just a sissy! It's only a flesh wound!

(Waaaaaaaaaaay too many of my friends have seen 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' and are always quoting things from it. My friend Don has seen it close to 30 times, no joke.) Thanks for reviewing! And for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter. That was odd. O.o

Incubus2704- Yea, thanks for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter. And I know Ari's attempt to save Will was kind of misplaced, but at least she tried. Thanks for reviewing!

DeadPoetic- Welcome back! Yes, only a couple more chapters until the end. It's sad I know, and I hope you will like the surprise at the end...thanks for reviewing.

Katweenathesmiley- Hey! Welcome aboard! Kudos for having a unique pen name! Ha ha, you can't threaten me because I know all the threats and I've been threatened so many times that they just roll off. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Thirteen- A Cold and Broken Hallelujah

Jack stood at the sandy shores of the small island and sighed as he looked about him. "That's the second time I had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He muttered, looking at the Black Pearl which was shrinking into the distance. With a deep sigh, he turned around and walked back to the island.

"Where's Elli?" Elizabeth asked, looking around. "I could've sworn she came with us."

At this, Jack turned around again and looked in the water, seeing Elli trying to swim with her bound hands, but having problems. He rolled his eyes, irritated and waded out into the water to help her, when he stopped short. Did he_ really_ want to save her? After all, she had been so mean to him the whole time he had known her, she also frustrated him and she wanted him dead too, so maybe he should just leave her there.

But in the end, Jack decided to go save Elli, because he was a good person and Elli didn't deserve to die, no matter how annoying and frustrating she was.

Jack waded farther into the water and stopped when he reached Elli. Unceremoniously, he picked her up and hauled her out of the water, carrying her to the island.

"Hey, put me down-I can walk!" Elli shouted, indignant.

"Fine." Jack replied and dropped her roughly on the shore. Elli forced herself to sit up and glared at Jack who was sitting beside her, staring out at sea again.

"Why did you save me, I thought you hated me." Elli muttered, struggling with her bonds. Jack turned and looked at her with such a serious look in his eyes, that it frightened Elli a little.

"I don't hate you Elli, you were the one who always hated me." Jack said at last.

"But all those times you acted like you hated me or that I frustrated you." Elli muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Well, you did frustrate me, but I don't hate you." Jack replied.

"But why?" Elli asked, frustrated already. This was getting them anywhere. Jack didn't answer, he just stared out at the ocean again. Elli huffed and went back to struggling with her bonds. She looked over at Jack who was now laying down with his eyes closed. "You're gonna untie me right?" She asked him and held out her bound writs. He opened on eye and looked at her.

"I wasn't planning on it." He muttered and closed his eyes again.

"What?" Elli shouted. Elizabeth sighed and walked over, untying Elli's wrists. "Thank you." Elli said loudly, not looking at Elizabeth, but at Jack.

"I saved you from drowning." He replied, sitting up. "Actually, you're in my debt because of that."

"What?" Elli cried, standing up. Jack stood up as well.

"It means you owe me." Jack replied.

"I knew that! And I don't owe you, you rescued me on your own free will-I didn't ask you to!" Elli shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Well maybe I should've let you drown if I knew you were going to be so ungrateful!" Jack snapped.

"Maybe you should've, then I wouldn't be stuck with you and Elizabeth, the prissy little princess!" Elli cried.

"Stop fighting you two!" Elizabeth cut in. "Jack, you were marooned on this island before. How did you escape last time?" Jack suddenly looked nervous and didn't answer, instead he walked off, weaving in between the palm trees, stopping and knocking on a couple.

"Supposedly he roped a couple of sea turtles and made them into a raft." He heard Elli call. Jack looked over his shoulder and shot Elli a dark look.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He muttered and Elli started laughing.

"I knew that story couldn't be true, it was just something you made up when you were drunk one night." She said and smiled at him evilly. Jack ignored her and continued on.

"The rum runners came by and I was able to barter a passage off." Jack replied and began jumping up and down on a particular spot in the sand. Elli stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Jack bent down and opened a trap door in the sand and climbed down into a little cellar. "It looks as if they have been out of business for awhile. You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He came up again holding a good amount of rum bottles in his arms.

"So that's it?" Elizabeth began, sounding like she was close to hysterics. "That's the secret 'grand adventure' of Captain Jack Sparrow? He sat on a beach for three days, drinking rum..." Jack just stared at her for a minute and then handed her a bottle.

"Welcome to the Caribbean." He muttered and also handed Elli a bottle before walking off. Elli wheeled around and was about to bash Jack over the head with her newly acquired weapon, but Elizabeth's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"I have an idea Elli." She whispered and let go of Elli's wrist, following Jack.

"It better be worth it, because I just missed my opportune moment." Elli muttered and tagged along after them.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!" Jack and Elizabeth practically screamed, dancing around a huge bonfire they had built not but an hour ago.

Elli groaned and took another sip of her rum. She wasn't drunk yet, but she had only downed a third of her bottle while Elizabeth was half way through hers and Jack had a third left in his second bottle. "Shut up!" Elli shouted. Loud noises were bad, plus they were both singing horribly off key. Elli took another large sip and shook her head. The rum burned her throat, but she managed to drink it anyways.

Dimly she heard Elizabeth and Jack talking about the Spanish Main and the Pearl and freedom, but she didn't care. What was freedom anyways? Elli corked her bottle and set it down in the sand while she walked out to the edge of the island, watching the black ocean waves roll in and out. Elli wondered how I was dong on the Pearl. She thought it was stupid of me to stay on the Pearl with Will. I was just going to be killed once Barbossa got rid of Will. But then again, Elli knew that I loved Will and so maybe it wasn't so stupid after all.

Elli sighed and laid on her back, staring up at the stars wheeling above her.

Love...Elli had never been in love before. She's had 'crushes' on people before, but she had never loved anyone the way I loved Will right now. She wondered what it was like. What was it like to love someone so much that you would die for them? What would it be like to have someone love you as much as you loved them? Elli knew that this was also what I was wondering.

Suddenly Jack came and sat beside her, interrupting her thoughts. Elli sat up and looked over at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep.

"What are you doing over here?" Elli demanded.

"I came to see if you were alright, you looked really troubled about something." Jack murmured. Elli felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Jack had just came over to see if she was alright and she was being rude to him.

"Well thank you." She muttered, a large part of her still bitter, even if Jack was being kind to her.

"Why are you so bitter towards me?" Jack snapped. "I try my best to be nice to you, but you still end up being bitter towards me and biting my head off about the stupidest things." Elli glared at him, but then realized that Jack was right, she was too bitter towards him.

"I guess...I do owe you." Elli said softly. Jack looked at her surprised as Elli moved closer towards him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and another on the back of his head. "This is just because you didn't let me drown, understand?" Jack nodded slowly and Elli closed her eyes, pressing her lips against Jack's. Jack's eyes widened and Elli felt him grow stiff and she knew that he was surprised. She didn't pull away though and soon Jack got over his shock and kissed her back, but as soon as he did, Elli pulled away.

"Again, that was just because you didn't let me drown." She whispered and walked off to think about what she just did.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot, drink up me 'earties yo ho!" One of Barbossa's crew members sang as he mopped the deck.

"Hey, you!" I shouted. The pirate looked up at me and pointed to himself. "Yes you." I muttered. "Do you know any other songs than 'A Pirate's Life For Me?'" I hissed.

"No." He replied.

"Then shut the hell up!" I cried. He glared at me and walked off. I went and sat back down, leaning against the far wall of the small cell I was sharing with Will because there wasn't enough room in the other cell with the rest of my crew members in it.

"I'm guessing you're not fond of that song?" Will asked softly.

"No! Especially since Jack and the crew sang it every bloody night on the Interceptor." I replied and then cast a glare at the crew, daring one of them to start singing. Will chuckled softly and laid a hand on my shoulder. I told my heart to calm down and stop beating since he just meant it in a friendly way.

"I wonder how Elli and Jack are doing on the island." Will murmured softly, I was surprised that he didn't mention Elizabeth, but then again, he probably didn't want to bring her up in front of me.

"I dunno, but hopefully they haven't killed each other." I muttered. "So...how are we supposed to get out of this mess?"

Will was smiling up until I said that last part. But now his eyes were dark and no light shone in them. He looked very tired and strained.

"I don't think we can." He whispered.

"Will..." I began softly, but he suddenly pulled me close to him, holding onto me tightly. Once again, I knew he just meant this as a friend, he just needed someone to comfort him. I laid my head against his chest and held onto him just as tightly. "It's going to be okay."

I then realized that I hated happy people. Right now in the town of Port Royal, everyone is going about their normal business, not knowing or caring that the town blacksmith was to die tomorrow. No one knew Will was gone except the Commodore and the governor, but they didn't care either. As for Mr. Browns, I doubt he even knows Will's name.

I also hated the fact that Will loved Elizabeth instead of me. I deserved Will's love because I was the one here, waiting with him while he awaited his death. I was the one sitting here in this cold, wet cell holding on to him and telling him that everything would be alright, even though that was a lie.

But he chose to ignore this. I knew he saw it, how could he not see it? So, he was just choosing to ignore it so he could go on loving Elizabeth. I hated him too right now, although I also loved him more than life itself. I find it funny how he can make me feel two powerful things at once.

"What are you thinking of?" Will whispered.

"What's going to happen to you...I'm worried for you I guess." I replied, not wanting, but very tempted to tell him that I hated how he loved Elizabeth instead of me.

"Ari, those aren't things for you to worry about." He whispered softly.

"I can't help it." I replied in a whisper. He held me tighter and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to be alright Ari." He said softly, trying to assure me even though he couldn't even reassure himself.

"Hn...turn out the lights." Elli muttered. It was way too bright this morning and the roar of the ocean was far too loud. Elli groaned and sat up, shielding her eyes from the relentless sun. She blinked a couple times, but her eyes still didn't adjust to the light. Elli squeezed her eyes close and tried to remember what happened last night, but it was all black and blurry at some points. All she knew was that she had a lot of rum-why else would she have such a bad hangover.

"No! What are you doing!" She heard Jack cry.

"Shut up you idiot...ow..." Elli moaned and clamped her hands over her ears.

"You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" Jack shouted.

"I told you to shut up-damn it!" Elli shouted back.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth's nasally voice cut in. Elli groaned and flopped back in the sand.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack demanded.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and two, that signal is over a hundred feet high. The entire royal navy is looking for me, do you really think they won't see it?" Elizabeth countered. Elli opened one eye and looked around to see what Elizabeth was talking about. Then she saw that there was a large pile of crates and rum bottles burning. "Just keep a weather eye out and you'll see white sails on the horizon." Elizabeth muttered and sat at the edge of the island. Elli sat up and watched as Jack stormed off, not bothering to stop him.

"You really are stupid." Elli murmured to Elizabeth and started giggling to herself.

A couple hours went by and Elli noticed a small black dot moving towards the island. She looked carefully and saw that it was a ship.

"You have got to be kidding me." Elli muttered.

"But we have to save Will!" Elizabeth cried, now aboard the Dauntless with the Commodore and her father.

"No! You're safe now and we will not go gallivanting after pirates." He said firmly.

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth shrieked. The governor sighed and looked very tired. Elli started laughing again.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his choice to engage in piracy." The governor continued, ignoring Jack and Elli.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth cried.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion, the Pearl was listing near the scappers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack said and grinned at the Commodore.

"While remembering that I serve others Mr. Sparrow." The Commodore muttered and walked off. Elizabeth hurried after him.

"Please, do this for me...as a wedding gift..." Elizabeth pleading, catching the Commodore's attention. He turned and looked at her, obvious joy and surprise written on his face.

"Elizabeth...are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Her father asked, over joyed. Elizabeth swallowed hard and looked into the Commodore's eyes.

"I am." She whispered.

"What? Why the hell would you want to marry a gay freak like him?" Elli shouted.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack cried, but fell silent as soon as the Commodore glared at him. "I know, 'clap him in irons'-right?" He muttered and held out his wrists.

"Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these _fine _men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meaning of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" The Commodore replied.

"Inescapably." Jack assured the Commodore. Jack was then taken off to the helm while Elli and Elizabeth were escorted to the Commodore's cabin, which he had so _graciously _let them have. Elli flopped down on the bed and slept, hoping her headache would be gone once she woke up.

"A pirates life for me." The same crew member that was singing last night was singing again. Now, it's not that I hated that song, it's just that I had heard it too many damn times and the pirate's singing was horribly off key and cracked.

"I thought I told you to shut up buddy!" I cried. He glared at me and stopped singing.

"Shiver me timbers!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked. I smacked my forehead with my palm. It was going to be a long day.

"You knew Bill Turner?" Will suddenly asked, coming to stand at the front of the cell, leaning on the bars. The pirate looked up at Will darkly.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill- we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed." The pirate replied.

"Stupid blighter." Another pirate muttered.

"A good man." Mr. Gibbs countered, glaring at the two pirates.

"Really now, you do deserved to be cursed." I said to the pirates. "You for your singing and you for your freaky wooden eye." I pointed to each pirate.

"But as you can imagine." The singing pirate continued, "that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"Didn't sit too well with the Captain at all." The freak eyed pirate replied. "Tell him what the Captain did."

"I'm telling the story!" The singing pirate shouted. He then turned back to Will. "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps bootstraps."

"Bootstraps bootstraps." The freak eyed pirate snickered.

I looked over at Will, who's brown eyes were full of sadness. I touched him lightly on the shoulder and sighed. It was already hard enough for him to learn that his father was a pirate, there fore making him a pirate, but now he also learned how his father died.

"The last we saw of old Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones Locker. Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." The singing pirate muttered regretful.

"Guess that's what you call ironic." The freak eyed pirate said and they both started sniggering.

"Damn you two to hell." I snarled.

"We're already in hell missy." The singing pirate replied, leaning close to me.

"Well good, it's what you deserve." I seethed.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Captain Barbossa stood in the door way.

"Bring him." He barked and tossed a key ring at the freak eyed pirate who went to unlocking our cell. I stood perfectly still so they wouldn't think that I was trying to escape as well. The singing pirate grabbed Will roughly and lead him up on deck. Will looked back at me one more time and tried to smile. I returned it faintly and he was drug up on deck.

The freak eyed pirate locked the cell again and walked off. I just watched him go, wondering how I was going to save Will. I should've stolen the keys from the freak eyed pirate, but now it was too late for that. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the cell. This was so wrong. I was supposed to save him! I was supposed to die for him and help him no matter what the coset was.

But then I heard Will's voice in the back of my mind, telling me that those weren't things for me to worry about. I took a deep breath and sighed, putting my faith in Will.

"You better come back to me alive." I whispered.

A/N: I know the two pirate's names, I just thought it was funner to call them those things.Wow, in about two more chapters, this will all be over and I'm telling you now, READ THE EPILOGUE! (When I post it of course.)


	14. Simple and Cold

TriGemini- Once again, thank you for your reviews, they're always so helpful and kind! Yes, Elli had to go and ruin the 'almost moment' between her and Jack because she doesn't like him... (smiles) And as for Elli and Ari not liking 'A Pirates Life For Me'-think about this, you hear a song that you like, but everyone around you is singing it and they don't have good singing voices. Now I don't know about you, but that would annoy me, even if I liked the song.

Incubus2704- Yea, I like that song as well, it's really bittersweet and fits along with the story perfectly! Yes, yes Will should love Ari instead of Elizabeth, but in some love stories, things don't always work out.. Only two more chapters and then it's all over! Thanks for reviewing!

Katweenathesmiley- Um...I'm sure I love Rufus Wainwright too, but I've only head that one song of his, but I love it too! And as for Elli and Jack...well, that's what this chapter is about! Thanks for reviewing!

blossomlite-Hey! Welcome back! The surprise at the end of the story is not for Ari, but for all of you! And Will cannot love Ari, because he loves Elizabeth- as for doing a sequel...hm...

Jinxeh- Yea, Pintel and Ragetti are fun characters, I like their names, they're spiffy! Kudos for updating 'Out of the Nest' it's an awesome story! And yes, Elli is a very cool person and a good friend to me. XD Thanks for reviewing!

DeadPoetic- Yes, there is going to be a happy/good surprise. No one will die though because I don't have the heart to kill off any of the characters, but Elizabeth. I like tampering with story lines, just not that much...Thanks for reviewing!

AmericanDrama- Lol, Tis okay, I appreciate all kinds of reviews, even short ones that are to the point. Hope you're not grounded for too long! Thanks for risking that to review!

Elli- Tis okay, I just missed you! (Even though I talk to you almost every night) 'Jack the drunk.' Ha ha, that's funny, but you were drunk too love! And you will have to see what happens just like everyone else! Thanks for reviewing!

Gah! I apologize for that last chapter, some parts of it were sappy/ pathetic. Oh well, this chapter is better I hope!

Chapter Fourteen- Simple and Cold

_While walking across the desert, I came across a creature-naked and bestial, who was squatting upon the ground, holding it's heart in it's hands and eating it. 'Is it good, friend?' I asked. 'It is bitter...bitter.' It replied. 'But I love it because it is bitter and because it is my heart.'_

_-Stephen Crane _

It was late at night when Elli woke up to the sound of a door being slammed. She jerked up in bed and looked around blearily, trying to figure out what was going on.

"But the pirates! They cannot be killed! Tell the Commodore-the pirates!" Elizabeth

shrieked. Elli blinked her eyes a couple times and saw Elizabeth being firmly escorted into the

cabin by an officer.

"Don't worry Miss-he's already been informed of that. A mermaid flopped up on deck

and told him the whole story." The officer replied, grinning.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth cried as the doors slammed closed.

"What the hell is going on?" Elli asked Elizabeth, who turned and looked at her.

"Jack is taking the Commodore and his men to the island." Elizabeth replied.

"That stupid jerk! He left me here on purpose! I have to get to that island!" Elli cried, worried that I was already there. 'Ari is going to do something stupid, I know it. She's gonna try and save Will or something and get herself killed.' Elli thought to herself. She knew I'd die for Will and if she didn't get to the island on time, that may very well happen.

"But how are we going to get there?" Elizabeth asked. Elli looked at her oddly.

"No one said you were coming with me." She replied and then looked around the room, trying to think of a way out. She then spied a small window at the back of the cabin and rushed over to it, tugging on it to see if it was able to be opened. It was stuck from the salt of the sea and age, but after Elli gave it a final hard tug, it came free and opened, letting the cool night wind in.

Elli then thought of how she could get to the island.

**xXx**

It seemed like a whole year had gone by since Barbossa had taken Will to the island. As I sat in the cold, wet cell- I began wondering what was going on right now on the island. Had the curse been broken? Had Barbossa already killed Will? My throat closed up as soon as I thought this and I found it hard to breathe.

I bowed my head and pulled my knees up under my chin, feeling a few cold tears trickle down my face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Elli and I just came to this world for fun. No one was supposed to get hurt, no one was supposed to die. We weren't supposed to fall in love either...

Along time ago, people warned us that when we traveled to other worlds, we weren't supposed to fall in love with anyone in the worlds, because that would just cause problems once we had to leave. I guess I should've listened to them, but sometimes it's really hard to ignore something that your heart keeps telling you day in and day out.

My thoughts were interrupted by shouts of some of the remaining crew members and sounds of a struggle. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on up there. After a couple minutes it grew eerily quiet, but then I heard footsteps coming down to the brig. The door at the top of the stairs opened and Elli stood in the doorway, holding a ring of keys.

"Elli?"I cried. She smiled at me and bounded down the stairs, coming to stand in front of my cell.

"Wow Ari, you're finally behind bars, where you belong." She said and laughed. I glowered at her.

"Ha ha."I laughed hollowly. She grew serious as well.

"But really, I expected you to be at the island with Will." She replied.

"And I never expected to see you again." I countered. She smiled and unlocked the cell. I stepped out of it and followed her as she walked up to the deck.

"What about us?" Anna Maria cried.

"Sorry, you'd cause too much trouble." Elli replied, fearing that they would follow us to the island. We didn't need twenty some odd pirates trailing after us as we tried to sneak through the island.

"We'll come back for you if we can." I added and we continued on our way.

Once we were out on deck, we took one of the two remaining row boats and set about freeing it.

"Good thing Jack taught us how to sail." I muttered as we lowered the row boat into the water. "Speaking of which, how did you get off the island? Was it seagulls this time?" I asked. Elli nudged me in the ribs, but she was smiling.

"No, little Mrs. Norrington set up a smoke signal and the British Navy, who were out looking for her, saw it and rescued us. Joy." Elli replied. I stopped working and looked at her.

"What do you mean by- 'Mrs. Norrington?'" I asked.

"Oh, Elizabeth agreed to marry the Commodore, so it looks like you and Will are going to be together after all." She said, smiling at me. I, however was crestfallen. This was going to hurt Will so much...and even if Elizabeth married the Commodore, he would probably still pine after her. I sighed deeply and lowered myself into the row boat. Elli followed me and took we each took an oar, rowing towards the island.

**xXx**

"Oh great job Elli-it's another dead end." I growled. Elli had done a fine job of getting us lost. We were walking around the island, trying to find the cavern where the Aztec gold was and Elli had insisted that she knew where the cavern was, but now we were lost. Apparently she didn't know.

"Hey, at least it was better than that room with all the skeletons in it." Elli countered. I just rolled my eyes and walked back into the main passageway. Faintly, I thought I heard chanting. I strained my ears to hear better, but wherever the chanting was coming from, it was far away.

"What are you doing?" Elli hissed, coming to stand beside me.

"Listening, now shut up." I muttered.

"You don't want to be doing that.." I heard Jack's voice echo off the cavern walls.

"This way." I whispered to Elli and raced down the winding passageway, following the sound of Jack's voice.

We arrived at the cavern to see Barbossa and Will standing behind the glittering chest of Aztec gold and Jack standing in front of Barbossa, trying to strike a bargain with the undead captain. Elli dove behind a rock and shoved me down as well because I was just standing there, not believing my eyes. Will was alive!

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa replied and laid a wicked looking dagger against Will's throat. Will eyed the blade warily, but showed no other outward emotion. I tensed and clenched my fists. I could just sit here and watch this, I had to do something this time. Elli saw the determination shining in my hazel green eyes and gripped my arm tightly.

"You can't do anything." She whispered, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"But he'll die!" I protested, trying to wrench my arm out of her grasp. She held on tighter and looked at me with a solemn expression on her face.

"You might die too, how do you think that will make him feel?" She hissed. I swallowed hard and looked at her, knowing she was right.

"I just want to help him." I whispered, but Elli felt my muscles slowly loosen and she let go of my arm.

"It'll be alright." She replied and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack was saying.

"I suppose in exchange you'll want me to not kill the whelp?" Barbossa hissed and jerked his head towards Will.

"No no, by all means, kill the whelp...just not now...wait until the opportune moment...for instance..." Jack then reached into the chest and pulled out four of the cursed medallions. "After you've killed Norringtons's men...every...last...one..." Jack whispered and tossed a coin back for every word he said. Will looked up at him, his brown eyes flashing angrily.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" He cried.

I sincerely hoped he was playing along.

"Yeah." Jack replied simply. He and Barbossa then began to argue over how much of Jack's plunder Barbossa was to have when at last they came to an agreement.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack commanded. The crew didn't move and Barbossa gave him a hard glare. "Apologies, you give the orders." Jack murmured and backed away. Barbossa turned to his crew and smiled evilly.

"Gents...take a walk." He ordered. They ambled out of the cave, laughing and talking to one another.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked worriedly. Barbossa just smiled at him.

"Jack, I must admit I had you figured, but it seems you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa replied.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid."On that note, Jack unsheathed the sword of a pirate he had been inching towards and tossed it to Will, who caught it even though his hands were bound. How he does such things, I will never know.

Jack then unsheathed his own sword and began fighting off Barbossa who had charged at him. Elli and I decided this would be a good a time as any to come out of hiding. Jack and Will needed our help, seeing as there were about five pirates left in the cavern. Elli took out her sword and began fighting off a pirate while I ran over to Will, untying his bonds for him.

"Ari-what are you doing here?" He asked, turning to look at me. I smiled up at him, so glad that he was alive and well. I don't know what I would've done if he had died. I would've killed myself most likely.

"Saving you apparently." I replied. He smiled brightly, but this perfect moment between us was ruined by three pirates charging at us. It was then that I realized I had no weapon. Barbossa had confiscated mine before he locked me in the brig. I rushed off, looking for some kind of sword or pistol, but the evil cackling of a pirate interrupted me. I turned around and saw two pirates standing right behind me, leering at me.

"Well missy, it seems yur in a bad situation." One of the pirates chuckled.

"Oh yes...whatever am I to do?" I asked in a weepy voice while inching away from the pirates. I felt around behind me and found a large golden jar.

"I think we can take this one without swords mate." The other pirate noted, seeing that I had no weapons at all. They tossed their swords to the ground and advanced on me.

"Like hell you can!" I shouted and smacked the nearest pirate upside the head with the jar. I wheeled around and smacked the other one across the chest, causing him to stumble backwards and fall into a pool of water. While he was down, I abandoned the jar(even though it was a good weapon...) And picked up the pirate's sword. ( a better weapon!) I then rushed over to Will who was cornered by one of the pirates.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." He cackled, holding his sword up high. I rushed forward, gripping my sword tightly, but before I reached Will, Elizabeth popped up out of nowhere and smacked the pirate with a long pole.

"If you like pain, try wearing a corset." She shouted in a very heroine-like voice. I groaned and smacked my palm against my forehead.

"What the hell?" I heard Elli cry. I looked up to see what she was yelling about and saw Jack as a skeleton, standing in the moonlight. "Oh my God, I kissed that _thing_?" She screeched.

"You _what_?" I shouted.

"Whose side is he on?" Elizabeth cried.

"At the moment?" Will asked in reply, smiling at her gently. (So not what I wanted to see. If he kissed her, I would have to gauge my eyes out.)

Jack took one of the Aztec coins out of his pocket and flipped it over his knuckles.

"Couldn't resist mate." He grinned at Barbossa, who hissed and attacked him again.

Will and Elizabeth impaled three pirates that were running towards them with the long pole Elizabeth had and Will grabbed a grenade, sticking it into one of the pirate's chest. He then shoved the pirates into the shadows were they turned back into humans and blew up. I grimaced as their dismembered bodies rained down on us.

"Elli-watch out!" I heard Jack cry. I wheeled around just in time to see Elli slashed in the ribs by a pirate who snuck up on her. She cried out in pain and wavered slightly.

"Elli!" I shouted and rushed over to her, shoving the pirate into a pool of water. "Are you alright-how deep is it?" I asked, pushing her hands away so I could see the wound. She had a long gash in her ribs, a couple inches deep that was bleeding freely. I took my sword and cut off one of the sleeves on my shirt, wrapping it around her waist. She hissed and smacked my hand away.

"Stop it!" She gritted.

"It has to be tight you sissy." I muttered, tying the knot tightly.

"Ari!" Will shouted. I turned around to see another pirate behind me. I pushed Elli behind me, causing her to topple over and fall to the ground. I dodged the pirate's sword, but not quick enough because he still managed to give me a nice cut on my arm. It wasn't that deep though. Will rushed over and knocked the pirate out with the hilt of his sword.

"Are you alright?" He asked, grabbing my wrist and looking at my arm. I jerked it out of his gentle grasp.

"I'm fine, but Elli is worse off than I am." I replied and motioned to Elli who was trying to get on her feet again. Will helped her to her feet and led her over to a large rock, helping her hide behind it so the pirates wouldn't bother her.

"How bad is her wound?" He asked, looking at me.

"She has a deep gash in her ribs, but I fixed it as best I could. Don't worry about it, I'll watch over her." I assured him. I looked over his shoulder and saw that Barbossa was too distracted by Jack to pay attention to anything else and all the pirates were unconscious or trying to put themselves together again "Go now." I whispered, pushing him away from me. Will saw what I was looking at and raced off towards the chest of the Aztec gold. I went and knelt beside Elli, watching him warily.

Out of the corner of his eye, Barbossa saw Will running towards the chest and kicked Jack away from him, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Will. Jack tossed his medallion to Will, who caught it and Elizabeth froze in her tracks. I gripped Elli's hand tightly and a loud gunshot rang through out the cave.

And then it was all silent.

After a couple minutes had passed, Barbossa started snickering, looking at Jack who held a smoking pistol in his hand.

"For ten years you carry that pistol around and now you waste your last shot." Barbossa grinned at Jack.

"He didn't waste it." Will proclaimed in a strong voice. I looked over at him and saw that he held a bloody dagger in one hand and a blood stained medallion in the other. He dropped the medallion in the chest and Barbossa stared at him, his yellow cat eyes full of fear and disbelief. He must've felt a change in him, because Barbossa opened his vest and looked down at his white shirt which was stained with his blood.

"I feel...cold..." He whispered and fell back onto a pile of treasure, his lifeless eyes staring at the cavern's ceiling.

I sighed deeply, so very relieved that it was all over now. Will was alive and well, as was Jack and Elli was still alive, but only barely I feared. I looked at Elli, who had her eyes closed and shook her. She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled. "That_ hurts_!"

"You have to stay awake Elli." I said softly. "Can you walk?" She stood up and wavered, collapsing in a heap on the cold ground. I stooped down to pick her up and carry her, but Jack stopped me.

"Here, let me lass." He said and picked her up, carrying her as if he could carry a child.

"Put me down you pervert! I can walk!" Elli cried, pathetically struggling to get out of his arms.

"Don't fight me this time love, it's for your own good." Jack replied gently. Elli listened to him this time and laid still, but not without giving him a dark look. He slowly walked out of the cavern and to the main passageway that lead out of the island.

"We should be getting back to the Dauntless." I heard Elizabeth say softly.

"Your fiancé will be happy to know you are safe." Will replied just as softly. Elizabeth walked past me and soon Will walked by too, but he stopped and stood by me.

"I'm really sorry Will." I whispered, looking up at him. He looked down at me, his eyes were the saddest I had ever seen them and I felt like my heart was going to break if he kept looking like that.

"So am I." He replied and walked out of the cavern. I followed everyone reluctantly, knowing that it was all over now and Elli and I would have to return to our world. As much as I hated being in this world because of all that had happened, I also knew that I was going to hate being in my world without Will, because even though I couldn't love him, I could still watch him from a distance and pine for him as he pined for Elizabeth.

xXx

I am standing on deck of the Dauntless now. Jack's crew had taken the Pearl and sailed away, leaving Jack to die at the hangmen's noose in three day's time. (Elizabeth had freed them) How they can do such a thing, I will never understand.

There's a lot of things I don't understand. I'm 22 years old, but I still don't understand a lot of things, I still find myself asking why. Why do people even fall in love with someone they know they can't have? Why do people pretend to not see the love someone is giving them, just so they can love someone else? Why does my heart feel like it's no longer beating- why do I find myself feeling sorry for Will when all I want to do is hate him because of the way he makes me feel...because he makes me want to love him...

Why did I even come here?

I look up at the stars, close my eyes and imagine that I'm someone else, some one who doesn't know what love is, what pain is. Some one who doesn't know a man named Will Turner. It's all I can do...

At last I feel too tired to pretend anymore and dragged my heavy body to a cabin and slept.

xXx

Elli woke up feeling really dizzy and heavy. She groaned as she sat up and leaned against the head board. There was a dull pain in her head and she felt very weak. Elli rubbed her eyes and saw that Jack was sitting at the end of her bed.

"What...what's going on...why are you here?" Elli demanded, looking at Jack darkly.

"I was the one taking care of you." Jack replied bitterly.

"Oh..." Elli said softly. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you cleaned my wound and everything?" Elli screeched.

"Well, yeah." Jack replied bluntly.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Elli roared, lunging at Jack, but then flopped back against the head board. Jack started laughing and Elli glared at him.

"No, Ari cleaned your wound for you." Jack replied. Elli glowered at him.

"That was not funny." She muttered.

"Actually it was." Jack replied.

"I hate you." Elli gritted.

"Really now, you didn't hate me on the island that one night." Jack said and smiled slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Elli demanded, keeping her voice perfectly calm. Jack just smile slyer.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I heard you in the cavern, you remember what you did." Jack said.

"I told you-I only did that because you didn't let me drown and now I think I would be better off if you hadn't saved me." Elli snapped.

"You know, they say hate is just another form of love." Jack replied teasingly.

"Well whoever said that is crazier than you are. If you think that I love you, you're crazier than you let on." Elli muttered.

"I'm not as crazy as you are." Jack countered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Damn you to hell."

"Oh, what a _smart _comeback."

"Just get the hell out of here!"

"Shut up, you two year olds!" I shouted. They fell silent only to start arguing five minutes later. I sighed and buried my head under my pillow. Jack was going to be dead before we even reached Port Royal.

A/N: Wow, in my opinion, this chapter wasn't much better...oh well. I tried to add a little humor in the end of this because the next chapter is going to be pretty sad. Thanks to all my wonderful reviwers!


	15. Falling Away With You

1A/N: It's the last chapter and I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed for this story, it means the world to me, it really does. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

TriGemini- Yup, Jack likes annoying Elli, because she's easy to annoy/frustrate...really, I would know, wouldn't I, Elli? And you're right, even the best get hurt sometimes. Also, I know the plot line is confusing, but you'll understand in the end, though I don't think you're going to be happy! Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh- I'm sure fire pokers work a lot better than swords and jars...they're all sharp and pokey...but alas, there were no fire pokers on the island.'sighs' Sorry you didn't get any sleep, hope your teachers weren't too hard on you! (Just threaten them with your fire poker, that should keep them away!) Glad you liked the humor, be warned though-this chapter is quite sad. On that note, thanks for reviewing!

Blossomlite-Thanks for reviewing!...hm...a sequel eh? Read the Epilogue okay?

Katweenathesmiley-Glad you thought the last chapter was well written. I didn't think so, but that's just me. Yes, how could anyone be mad at Jack? Elli's just insane. Thanks for reviewing!

Elli-Wow, it's the end huh? Can you believe how far our story has come from the first version?...ha ha. Really people, it sucked...Thanks for reviewing even though you knew it all and thanks for sticking with me all this time! Love you!

Chapter Fifteen-Falling Away With You

_I can't remember when it was good, moments of happiness elude...  
Maybe I just misunderstood.  
All of the love we left behind-watching the flash backs intertwine  
Memories I will never find..._

_And I feel my world crumbling, I feel my life crumbling-  
I feel my soul crumbling away and falling away  
Falling away with you._

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that on this day you have been sentenced to be hung by the neck for your willful actions against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…" The old official droned on, but I tuned him out.

Elli and I, along with the rest of Port Royal, were standing at the fort, watching Jack's execution take place. I felt horribly sick to my stomach and my heart felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. Even though I was an emotionally strong person, I couldn't stand to watch executions, especially the execution of someone who I became fairly good friends with.

Now Elli, Will and I weren't going to be hung because we were granted clemency... but Jack was not, something even Elli found unfair. That amazed me because I thought she hated him with everything that was within her. But then again, on the night after we had escaped from the Isle De Muerta, she seemed really quiet, especially after she had Jack had talked in her cabin.

It made me wonder what they had talked about. All I remembered was that they were yelling at each other while I was trying to sleep. I looked over at Elli and saw that she was staring out at the vast Caribbean sea. It was so beautiful and calm.

And I hated it.

I also hated the bright sun that was shining down on us as it sat in the marvelous blue sky. It should not be a bright and sunny day. There were so many things that were wrong with this day. Jack was going to die in less than fifteen minute's time, Elli looked awfully sad for some reason and Will still loved Elizabeth. It should be raining, or dark clouds should blot out the sun at least. The sky shouldn't be the bright azure that it was, the ocean shouldn't be smooth and gentle, it should be torrential and raging. Hail should be falling from the sky, people should be crying. Anything. Anything to make this day seem as dreary and mournful as it was.

Elli suddenly turned her head to the pavilion where Jack stood, looking lonely and defeated with his hands bound and the noose resting around his neck. She stared at him and to her surprise, he scanned the crowd as if looking for her and then they locked eyes. His beautiful amber eyes were no longer full of the mischievous light that never seemed to leave them, but were now dull and morbid. Elli's ocean blue eyes were filled with incredible sadness and she felt an odd stirring in her heart.

She thought back to all those times when she had snapped at him for no reason, even though he was trying to be kind to her. She thought of all those times she wanted to maroon him, all the times she wanted to slap him and instantly felt guilty. All he had been trying to do was help her when she needed it. True, he frustrated her, but he was a good person-despite all his faults and annoying ways. And most of all, he didn't deserve to die.

"May God have mercy upon your soul." The official finished in a grave voice. He stepped off of the pavilion and a smart drum roll started up.

"Ari, we have to do something!" She suddenly cried, gripping my arm. I looked up at her, surprised. That was the last thing I expected her to say.

"Why?" I asked, smiling evilly. Elli looked at me, shocked and then realized what I was hinting at.

"No, no for God's sake! I do NOT love him!" She cried. About ten people turned and looked at us. Elli and I just gave them winning smiles and they turned back around, satisfied.

"Well then why do you want to save him? I thought you would be enjoying this." I hissed. Elli rolled her eyes.

"And I thought you were smart. I do not hate him okay-I don't want him to die, but I don't love him either so don't even think it." Elli admitted. I just smiled blithely.

"Alright...let's find Will and see if he can help us out." I replied and stood up on the balls of my feet, scanning the crowd.

"Oh look, there he is!" Elli exclaimed. I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw that Will was standing in front of the governor and Elizabeth. I rushed over to him, the beat of the drums matching the uneasy beating of my heart.

"Will!" I cried, about two feet away from him. He didn't hear me though, instead he turned to Elizabeth and smiled at her sadly.

"Elizabeth..." He began softly. I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing what was going to happen and wanting to look away, wanting to walk away, but I couldn't force my eyes to close or my feet to move. It was like watching a horror movie-you feel so terrified that you can't stand to watch it, but you know you can't turn away. "I love you..." Will said gently and walked off through the crowd.

The drum roll stopped and Will shoved people out of his way. All I could do was watch him, watch him walk into this death trap.

"Ari!" Elli cried, her voice shrill and far away. I staggered backwards as if I had been wounded and pressed myself against the wall, welcoming it's coolness. I felt as if I was dying. My head was pounding, my heart was beating far too loud and hard and my breath was short and forced. I tilted my head back and stared up at the garish blue sky, breathing deeply. I felt a few stray tears fall down my face, but I brushed them away quickly. Why was I crying? I knew he loved Elizabeth, I knew he was going to eventually tell her so, but I guess there's a big difference between knowing something and hearing someone say it, because saying it out loud makes it worse-makes it more real.

"Ari!" Someone jerked on my arm hard and I saw that it was Elli. I looked out at the crowds and saw that Will was standing on the pavilion, fighting off the executioner while Jack untied his bonds. "We have to help them." She said and motioned towards the guards who were rushing after Will and Jack who were now running towards the edge of the Fort. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me after her. I jerked my arm out of her grasp, but continued running even though my legs felt like they were going to give out beneath me.

I pulled out my swords and began knocking out and fighting off every guard I came across, Elli was on my right, doing the same. In no time we were right next to Jack and Will.

"Wow Jack, I didn't know your execution day was going to be so eventful." I muttered as I dodged the grasp of a Navy guard. Damn it! There were doing their job for once and at the worst time too!

"Nor did I." He replied, giving another guard a hard smack across the head with the hilt of his sword. I felt someone behind me and wheeled around to find a musket being pointed right at my heart. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by at least twelve Navy guards. All the rest were still on the ground, unconscious.

"I thought we would have to deal some ill-conceived escape plot, but not from any of you." The Commodore said and motioned to Will, Elli and I.

"Well, you should've anticipated it." I replied smartly.

"Indeed." The Commodore agreed.

"I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me-by throwing in your lot with him?" The governor asked, mainly to Will. "He's a pirate."

"And a good man." Will proclaimed strongly. I nodded in agreement and then glowered as I saw Elizabeth come and stand beside her father. "If the only thing I have learned here is that the hangman shall earn two pair of boots instead of one-then so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place Turner." The Commodore seethed.

"What? How could you say that, he's a better person than you'll ever be!" I cried.

"How the hell did you become the Commodore anyways?" Elli asked, her eyes flashing dangerously and my fingers were just itching to tie a noose around _his _neck. Will must've sensed this, because he laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me and then turned back to the Commodore.

"My place is right here...between you and Jack." He said softly. I smiled up at him-happy that he was standing up to the Commodore who had no right to treat him the way he does.

"Good for you Will." I said softly. He heard this and smiled at me softly.

"As is mine." A nasally voice suddenly broke the silence. I turned and then groaned as I saw Elizabeth push her way through the circle of Navy guards to come stand beside Will, grasping his hand.

"Elizabeth!" Her father exclaimed. He then turned to the guards. "Lower your weapons!" He commanded. They hesitated.

"You heard the man." Elli snapped. The guards lowered their weapons and the Commodore looked at Elizabeth sadly.

"So...this is where your heart truly lies then?" He whispered. Elizabeth nodded, looking at him with pity in her eyes.

"Well...this is all been rather nice...I think we've all arrived at a good place here."Jack cut in suddenly which I was very thankful for because I was finding it hard to breathe again, especially since I was standing so close to Will and Elizabeth. I walked away from them and went and stood by Elli who was looking at the ocean.

Jack stepped out of the circle of guards and went about to saying his good byes. I turned to Elli. "I guess we're gonna leave now too-right?" I asked and she nodded.

"We'll slip away later." She replied. I looked out at sea again and saw a large ship in the distance. My eyes lit up with recognition.

"Jack! It's the Pearl!" I cried and pointed to where the Pearl was. He walked to the edge of the fort and smiled.

"So it is lass." He murmured.

"Why on earth did they come back for you?" Elli asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack walked up to her, standing very, very close to her. Elli backed away a little.

"Well love, I was going to offer if you and Ari wanted to come with us, but now I don't think I don't want you to come." Jack said.

"Good, cause I would've said no anyways...besides...Ari and I are going back to America." She replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the offer though." I said softly. Jack nodded.

"Any time lass." Jack said, patting me on the shoulder. "Good bye."

"Goodbye Jack." I replied. Jack smiled and then turned to Elli.

"Goodbye love." He said softly. Elli uncrossed her arms and pointed a finger at him.

"I thought I told you not to call me-..." Elli began, but was cut off by Jack's lips closing over hers. Ell's eyes widened and she shoved Jack away from her.

"You freak!" She shouted and ran after him. He took off running towards the edge of the fort. Elli shoved him and he tumbled over the edge, but not without grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her down after him. Elli shrieked and disappeared from my view. I rushed over and looked down into the water. I saw both of them surface, but the strange thing was that Elli was still swimming after Jack towards the Pearl. She looked over her shoulder and motioned for me to follow her. I laughed and then felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Will.

He was looking at me sadly, a small smile on his face.

"Are you going to leave as well?" He asked. The smile I had on my face slowly disappeared and I nodded.

"I am." I replied.

"I'm going to miss you." Will replied. I shrugged, wondering if he really meant it or not.

"Well, I better go before they decide to sail away without me." I replied and walked towards the ledge. Will grabbed my wrist though and I turned around again.

"Are you ever going to come back?" He asked softly.

"Depends." I answered vaguely. "I wish you well in your marriage, congratulations." I murmured.

"Thank you." Will said softly, suddenly not feeling as happy about his new marriage as he was a couple minutes ago.

"Good bye Will."

"Good bye." He replied and let me go. I took a deep breath and hopped over the side of the ledge, swimming towards the Pearl.

Once I got there, Elli threw a rope over the side and the crew pulled me up.

"Hello again." I said cheerfully. The crew smiled and welcomed me back, telling me about all the adventures we were going to go on. I nodded and smiled as I listened to them, trying to forget about a certain blacksmith named Will Turner.

"Alright you dogs, get back to work!" Jack shouted and the crew instantly rushed around on deck once more. I looked over at Elli who was working the riggings beside me.

"So, what made you change your mind missy?" I asked, also going to work.

"Oh...I decided it would be best if we got away for awhile and just had some fun." She replied, hiding a smile that was creeping onto her face.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" I whispered.

"NO!" She shouted. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T LIKE HIM-I DID THIS ALL YOU, NOW LET IT GO!" She roared. The crew looked at us, somewhat frightened, but went back to work after Elli glared at them.

"Remember what I told you love, hate is just another form of love." Jack replied, walking past us.

"SHUT UP DAMMNIT!" Elli shouted. "Now look what you did!" She cried, pointing to me.

"Sorry Elli, but it was your idea to come on _this_ adventure." I replied and then rolled my eyes as Jack started singing 'A Pirates Life For Me.' I looked at the fort, which was shrinking in the distance. I dimly saw Will standing alone at the ledge, watching us. I smiled to myself and then started singing along with Jack and the crew.

"Drink up me 'earties-you ho!"

**xXx**

Elli and I stayed on the Peal with Jack and his crew for about two months, learning how to be pirates. Jack and Elli seemed to fight less and less and I wondered if they were actually starting to get _along_. But at last we knew we would have to leave. And so one night when the crew and Jack were down playing cards, we went out on deck, took one last look at the world around us and opened the Portal.

But this isn't the end...not really because one day I am coming back...just like I promised Will. I'll be back one day. (And I'm dragging Elli with me!)

_Staying awake to chase a dream, tasting the air you're breathing in  
I know I won't forget a thing.  
Promise to hold you close and pray-watching the fantasies decay  
Nothing will ever stay the same..._

_All of the love we threw away-all of the hopes we cherished fade...  
Making the same mistakes again, making the same mistakes again_

_I can feel my world crumbling, I can feel my life crumbling  
I can feel my soul crumbling away  
And falling away-falling away with you _

All of the love we've left behind, watching the flash backs intertwine...  
Memories I will never find-  
Memories I will never find...

Muse-Falling Away With You

A/N: Aw...the end, well-not really, as Ari said. Now, go read the Epilogue, I mean it!


	16. Epilouge

1That's right everyone, it's all over now! "Sobs' Thank you to everyone who reviewed, even if it was just once or twice!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

Elli- You've stuck with me this whole time and haven't gotten sick of me yet! Love you!

Jinxeh- My newest friend that I met on a crazy girl, but an awesome writer, you rock!

TriGemini- You always give me the kindest reviewers and you've reviewed for every chapter! Thanks so much!

Blossomlite- You also give me such nice reviews. Hope you update your stories!

Incubus2704- You give me such helpful reviews. You're an awesome writer, keep up the good stories!

DeadPoetic- Also someone who gives me such good reviews! Thanks!

And to everyone else who has reviewed for this story, thank you so much, it means the worlds to me!

And now, the surprise...**there is going to be a sequel**! Most of you have already guessed this I'm sure, but yes, there is going to be a sequel which should be out in a month or two, it all depends on how quickly(and if) I get my own computer. So look for it!

WARNING- The sequel is very, **very** long...but if you can stick with me, I'm sure you'll love it.

Summary-It's been three years since Elli and Ari last saw Will and Jack, now out of the blue they decide to return. New surprises, new enemies and new challenges are in store for them all. But, how long are they going to stay this time?

And now, for you- I wrote a little bit of the first chapter to show you what it's going to be like. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One- Worlds Apart

Will stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, watching the waves lazily crash against the sides of the proud ship. Evening was in the air and the last rays of the dying sun glinted off the water, giving it a golden glow. Will sighed deeply as he looked at the beauty surrounding him, he knew this was a good idea, being out here on the ocean again. It was good to get away from Port Royal, especially since he and Elizabeth divorced and there was nothing for him there anyways.

Actually, it was Jack who had proposed this idea. He had visited Will not but four months ago and found that the young man was desperately sad. He had tried talking about it to Will, about why they divorced, but Will had told Jack nothing. So, Jack suggested that he get away

from where all these memories lingered. Will thought about it for a long time, not really up for any more adventures at the time, but then he remembered how free he felt when he was sailing

with Jack, and how he seemed to not have any problems when he was on the ocean. So he agreed to go with Jack and now here he was.

And even though the ocean brought a sense of peace to Will, he still couldn't help feeling desperately empty and alone. Sitting here out on the deck was not helping him either because no one was there next to him to talk with him, even if it was about the simplest things. Will found himself missing me. He had no idea where I was now and he was starting to doubt that I was never coming back like I had promised him. Will had really hoped he would see me again, seeing as I was the only one who could cheer him up when he was this depressed. I always offered him a smile, or told him something funny that made him laugh even when he felt like he couldn't.

It seemed as if Will was under a curse, for the people he loved and cared about always seemed to die or leave him. Will didn't even know if I was still alive, but he hoped so. Will sighed again, deciding to try and get some sleep tonight, when he was interrupted by a pale girl with golden colored hair and glassy green eyes crashing into the deck. Will jumped back, startled when he realized that it was me.

"Ari?" He cried, coming to kneel beside me as I rubbed my head.

"Hello Will." I said, wincing a little as I got to my feet. He stood up as well, smiling down at me still.

"What are you doing back here, I began to think you were never coming." Will said, feeling happier than he had been in a long time.

"You were actually waiting for me to return?" I asked, looking up at him surprised.

"Of course...you're such a good...friend to me..." He replied, having a hard time saying the word 'friend.' I smiled up at him, honestly never expecting him to even remember my name because how could I compare to Elizabeth, who he most likely married.

"It really is good to be back here."I whispered, looking around at the wide ocean that surrounded us. Will nodded, but he wasn't looking at the ocean, he was looking at me. I hadn't changed at all, my hair, my eyes...all of me was the same, which Will was glad for. He would still care about me no matter how I looked, but he was glad that I looked just how he remembered me, except my eyes had never looked this sad before.

"What?" I asked smiling and turning to Will.

"Nothing." He replied, also smiling. I went to hug him and then remembered that Elizabeth would be popping up at any minute to ruin this perfect moment, but to my surprise, she never came up on deck. We stood in silence for a while, not saying much when I decided that I had to ask Will where Elizabeth was and although it was mean, a large part of me wished she wasn't here.

"Will, where's Elizabeth?" I asked softly, not looking him in the eyes. I really didn't want to hear about how happy he's been with her and how much he loves her, but I had to know if he was married to her or not, I had to know where she was. To my surprise, he didn't say anything like that. He just looked at me and then looked out at sea.

"Elizabeth and I separated about a year ago. She wasn't the one for me after all. I wasn't very happy with her and she wasn't very happy with me either because I learned how much I loved the sea after you left." He said softly, his brown eyes shining. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. I felt horrible because a small part of me had hoped that she was dead or that they never got married. And now my wish had come true.

"I'm so sorry Will." I whispered and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me, pushing some of the loose strands of my hair out of my face. To my surprise, he didn't say anything, he just smiled at me, touching my face lightly with his hand.

"I'm not." He whispered after awhile.

A/N: Want to see if they can fall in love with each other again? You know you're going to have to read to find out!


End file.
